Só Preciso De Seu Amor Para Viver
by veritacerum
Summary: Após DH, Harry volta a Casa dos Gritos para recuperar o corpo de seu amado e não o encontra onde o havia deixado. Com o coração partido por não pôder enterrar o corpo de seu homem, ele finalmente admite para seus amigos que ele amava Severo Snape. Depois de se encontrarem, os dois terão de por seu amor a prova, a fim de poderem viver em paz. (SS/HP)
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Essa história é de emparelhamento Snarry! Por favor, quem não gosta pode voltar a página e procurar outra fic de seu gosto. Para quem gosta (assim como eu), vamos lá!

Avisos: Snarry (m/m), situações sexoais (sim!), gravidez masculina, um pouco de violência e o resto não importa!

Eu não criei Harry Potter (infelizmente kkk) e sim J. K. Rowling.

Agora Vamos lá! Ah, eu realmente preciso de uma beta! Escrevo um pouco errado e acabo perdendo alguma coisa na ortografia. Quem quiser ajudar, por favor me mande uma mensagem! Obrigada!

Só Preciso de Seu Amor para Viver

Prólogo:

5 meses depois da derrota do lord das trevas

Harry potter estava sentado em seu sofá em sua sala de estar, contemplando sua vida como ele a chamava, "mil vezes maldita". Ele realmente acreditava que com o fim da guerra sua vida poderia ter sido tranquila e agradável, com um parceiro que ele amace - sim, ele era gay -, e uma casa grande e cheia de vida. E agora olha onde ele acabou? Em um contrato de casamento ridículo que Gina fizera sem o seu concentimento e aprovação no meio do ano passado. Pelo amor de Merlin! Onde a menina arranjara tempo para isso no meio de uma maldita guerra?

Como se isso não bastace, seu coração estava de luto. O homem que ele passara a amar no ano passado - mesmo sabendo que ele era um traidor -, tinha morrido na frente de seus olhos e eele não fizera nada. É claro que ele soubera da inocência de Severo a algumas horas depois; isso era o que doía mais em seu peito. Ele nunca iria dizer ao homem o quanto ele lhe fizera lutar quando ele não podia mais ficar de pé, o quanto ele iria lhe fazer falta e nada no mundo... Não, Harry, não pense nisso, sua consciência gritou para ele. Seus olhos começara a picar com lágrimas – novamente – e ele não podia se deixar levar pelo sentimento.

Ele tinha um novo propósito.

A cinco meses que as buscas pelo corpo de Severo começou e nada fôra encontrada. Quando a batalha terminou, Harry correu do grande salão direto para a casa dos Gritos com intenção de recuperar o corpo antes que algum Comensal vadio pudesse se adiantar, só para encontrar a enorme mancha de sangue no chão e a casa vazia. Foi aí que seu pranto começou. Doía, doía muito por não poder enterrar o corpo do homem que ele amava, de não saber o que poderia estar acontecendo.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça querendo espantar a imagem do corpo de Severo sangrando até a morte e se levantou para apanhar pena e pergaminho para escrever uma carta. Era a sua útima esperança de que ele poderia estar vivo.

Sentando-se em sua mesa da cozinha, ele desenrolou o pergaminho, molhou a pena na tinta e começou a escrever.

"Caro Severo,

Eu realmente espero que isso chegue até você. Tenho várias coisas a dizer, e eu tenho certeza que será muito para compreender em uma carta, mas essa é a minha útima chance de dizer isso para você.

Sei que nos útimos sete anos nosso relacionamento não tem sido dos melhores, e antes de um ano atrás eu estava preparado para jogar em seu rosto todos os insultos que você me deu... Bem, vamos ser honestos aqui, sim? Eu faria isso se fosse dois anos atrás. Agora, agora eu não posso. Por favor, continue lendo e não queime...

Durante o meu sexto ano, depois de quase ser morto por meu tio (ele me pegou beijando um rapaz mais velho no parque no fim da rua), eu descobri que... bem, digamos que as garotas não são o meu tipo. Quando cheguei em Hogwarts comecei a reparar em coisas que até o ano passado, estava fora dos meus conhecimentos. Comecei a olhar os meninos (não, Malfoy não é meu jogo, obrigado). Comecei a reparar como andavam, como olhavam, seus gestos e etc. Esse ano foi um ano terrível: eu descobri que era gay, que Malfoy estava tramando contra o diretor, maldições em objetos, mas o que mais me enfureceu, foi que eu estava atraído pelo meu Mestre de Poções, agora meu professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Sim, eu estava... estou, atraído por você. Acredite em mim, eu pensei que era só uma atração passageira, que iria em bora assim que eu estar com outra pessoa e depois outra, mas foi inútil. Se eu escrever os nomes de todos que eu estive naquele ano para te esquecer, esta carta teria mais dois metros do que irá ter.

Mesmo depois do que aconteceu – eu sei que você sabe o que eu quero dizer -, meus sentimentos em relação a você continuaram o mesmo. Eu me achava um idiota, um completo imbecil por continuar com isso, mas eu não podia parar meus sentimentos. Finalmente na casa dos gritos... eu queria amaldiçoar Voldemort, mas Hermione tapou minha boca e eu não pude fazer nada além de assistir aquela cobra quase arrancar seu pescoço fora. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Queria mandar a guerra e Voldemort ir para o inferno e só te segurar em meus braços, só te sentir ao meu lado... mas eu tinha que sair. Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito...

Depois de ver suas memórias, além de descobrir que eu iria ter que morrer – não, eu não lamentava pois sabia que estaria com você e minha família -, eu também descobri que nós dois nunca estaríamos juntos. Além de me odiar, você ainda amava minha mãe.

Como você já deve ter percebido, eu sobrevivi – mais uma vez, sim – e fui procurar seu corpo para lhe dar um enterro decente. Afinal, não queríamos que os pedaços do seu corpo espalhados por toda a Londres, ou usado em alguma poção obscura, não é? Em fim, eu não achei nada e ainda estou procurando e não vou cansar até achar, de preferência vivo, você me ouviu?

Severo, se você leu isso saiba que seu nome está totalmente limpo. Mostrei memórias da penseira (só as necessárias. Sei que você me odiaria por espalhar suas memórias por toda a Suprema Corte), um documento que era uma declaração do próprio Dumbledore que prova sua inocência. Você é agora, apesar de saber que não irá fazer a mínima diferença, o proprietário de uma Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, por "se sacrificar pela população".

Eu ainda te amo, mas não espero nada de você além de um "Eu estou vivo". Por favor, saiba que isso iria me aliviar muito. Apesar de eu não poder ser mais feliz, você ainda pode. Acabei de ter minha vida amarrada a alguém que eu não amo – uma mulher! -, e agora tudo acabou.

Seja feliz,

Harry."

PS: Para provar que sou eu, se lembra de quando você me apanhou depois do toque de recolher em meu terceiro ano, e de como aquele pergaminho te insultou? Descupe, eu juro que aqueles insultos não estavam programados.

Harry esperou a tinta secar, enrrolou o pergaminho e pôs o selo dos Potter. "Seja o que tiver que ser", - pensou ele enquanto assoviava para seu corvo fujão aparecer.

_ Sim, Harry? – grasnou o corvo, um pássaro do tamanho de Falkes. Martin era um corvo mágico, por isso conseguia falar – até de mais para o conforto de Harry -, e era ele que levava suas cartas depois de Edwiges morreu na perseguição dos Comensais da Morte no verão passado.

_ Martin, onde você estava? – perguntou Harry enquanto acariciava suas penas macias.

Martin soltou um grasnar indignado e puchou o cabelo de Harry.

_ Ai! Sim, seu diabinho, não é do meu interesse. Em fim, você pode levar isso para mim?

Ele estendeu o rolo de pergaminho para Martin, que o olhou com um olhar de quem sabia o que era.

_ É para Severo – disse ele.

_ Harry... Será que ele está vivo? – perguntou Martin. Toda a diversão agora fora em bora de sua voz.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

_ Eu espero que sim, amigo, eu espero que sim.

Martin apanhou a carta, e com mais um puxão carinhoso no mop descontrolado de Harry, voôu pela janela e desapareceu no crepúsculo.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá! Mais um capítulo para vocês! Os avisos do capítulo anterior irão permanecer por todos os próximos capítulos, sim?

Eu preciso de uma beta! Quem quiser ajudar, por favor me mande uma mensagem. Vamos lá!

Capítulo 1

Martin tinha partido a um mês e ainda não voltara. Harry não parava de pensar em tudo que poderia ter acontecido com seu animal e se ele conseguira encontrar Severo.

Depois da guerra ele foi conhecer seu afilhado, Tedy, que havia ficado órfã depois que seus pais (Remo e Tonks) faleceram na útima batalha. Ele se apaixonara pelo pequeno garotinho no primeiro minuto que a mãe de Tonks o colocara em seus braços. Com os olhos âmbar de Remo e seu poder de Metamorfose de Tonks, Tedy era um menino perfeito, o seu menino perfeito. Depois de longas conversas com sua avó (e sua história com Severo e de que ele crescera sem adultos em sua vida), ela concordou em deixar o menino vir morar com ele aqui no Oco de Godrick.

Harry herdara várias propriedades de seus pais, sem contar os quatro cofres em Gringots lotado de galeões e agora, como o herdeiro da fortuna Black (mais propriedades e vários cofres), ele era mais rico que os Malfoy -, mas era preferível viver na pequena casa de campo em sua casa de infância.

Por isso, agora ele se encontrava em seu antigo quarto que ele havia transformado em um bersário para seu afilhado. Em uma parede tinha todo o castelo de Hogwarts, com os terrenos, a cabana de Hagrid e o Salgueiro lutador; na parede do berço era a imagem de um prado, com um lobo, um veado e um cão correndo e brincando um com o outro. De vez em quando o cão mordia o rabo do lobo e saía correndo com o outro logo atrás, enquanto o veado pastava e bebia grandes quantidades de água em um lago que se parecia com o Lago Negro de Hogwarts.

Na parede da porta havia vários animais pintados, desde leões, a cobras, a unicórnios, a fênix, a corujas e muito mais. A vista da janela dava para o jardim trazeiro da casa, onde havia várias ervas para poções e flores. Havia um pequeno rio onde Harry tirava um ou dois peixes por semana e árvores para relaxar durante uma tarde de verão.

O berço era grande, de um mogno escuro para combinar com o pequeno guarda-roupa encostado a lateral, os lençóes de algodão branco e um edredão verde macio, com pequenos leões e cobras que andavam por toda a extenção. Em baixo da janela tinha uma confortável cadeira de balanço da mesma cor escura e a sua frente um tapete de pele de carneiro.

Uma batida a sua porta o tirou de seus pensamentos e ele desceu correndo as escadas derrapando a frente da porta. Respirando fundo, ele estendeu a mão e a abriu.

Lá, cheia de malas e um bebê sorridente estava a Sra. Tonks, que lutava para manter tudo seguro em seus braços. Harry sorriu.

_ Olá! – disse ele alegremente. _ Vamos lá, entre, entre!

Ele pegou a mala de sua mão e fez um gesto para que ela entrasse a sua frente. _Vamos por tudo isso no novo quarto de Tedy, sim?

Tonks sorriu para ele.

_ Claro, aposto que Tedy está ancioso para seu novo quarto. Não é, Tedy?

Tedy sorriu mais amplamente e seu cabelo ficou preto e apontado para todos os lados assim como o de Harry.

_ Parece que ele concorda – disse Harry feliz.

Ele a levou a subir as escadas e na primeira porta do corredor. Quando entraram, o queixo de Tonks caiu aberto e Tedy, vendo o cão e o lobo perseguindo um ao outro, deu um gritinho e se jogou na direção deles.

_ Harry! – exclamou ela -, isso é lindo!

Harry, que estava contente com a aprovação da mulher, apanhou Tedy e o levou até a parede. Parecendo sentir que o menino estava ali, o lobo veio lamber a pequena mãozinha que batia em seu peito de pelos amarelos. O cão veio e empurrou ele de lado, tomando a sua vez de cheirar a criança.

_ Harry, esses são os marotos? – perguntou Tonks que se juntara a ele para ver Tedy com Pontas, que não parava de cutucar sua mão com a galhada.

_ Sim: Sirius – ele apontou para o cão -, meu Pai – ele apontou para o veado – e Remo – apontou para o lobo que não parava de olhar para Tedy -; achei que Tedy iria gostar deles.

Quando ele levantou o olhar, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Tonks que estavam cheios de lágrimas.

_ Obrigada, Harry. Eu tenho certeza que Remo e Tonks – um soluço -, onde quer que eles estejam, saiba que eles estão orgulhosos de você. Tedy será bem criado aqui.

As próprias lágrimas que Harry estava segurando vazaram por suas bochechas e ele prendeu Tedy firmemente ao seu peito. Será que ele realmente seria um bom padrinho para o pequeno? Sim, ele seria. Casamento ou nenhum casamento.

Algumas horas depois quando Tonks foi embora, Harry se sentou em seu sofá com Tedy em seu colo. O bebê tinha brincado e se cansara, tomou uma mamadeira e agora dormia a sono solto, deixando Harry sozinho com seus pensamentos sombrios. Severo, onde estará Severo? E Martin? Porque ele estava demorando tanto assim?

Quando ele achava que estava caindo deprimido novamente, um barulho em sua janela quase o fez saltar. Ali, olhando para ele com um rolo de pergaminho em suas garras estava Martin.

Com o coração batendo em sua garganta, Harry retirou a varinha de sua manga e abriu a janela. Não seria bom acordar Tedy antes da hora. Martin voôu para seu ombro e deu um beliscão em sua orelha. Harry mal poderia se importar se doeu ou não. Ele retirou o rolo de sua perna e lhe deu um afago.

_ Olá, amigo. Você o encontrou?

Martin grasnou. _ Abra e veja por si mesmo, Harry!

Ele respirou fundo, olhou para Tedy e desenrolou o pergaminho para... Quase chorar. O rabisco fino e reto jogou suas emoções para o ar. Algum tempo depois, ele se acalmou e começou a ler.

"Caro Harry,

Confeço que sua carta me surpreendeu. Realmente, Potter, não foi sábio se apaixonar por mim. Acredite, foi melhor eu não saber ou nós dois estaríamos em grandes problemas, não só com o velho excêntrico (Dumbledore) mas também com o Lord das Trevas (Sim, Voldemort, seu pirralho).

Então quer dizer que o-menino-que-sobreviveu (ou devo chamá-lo de o-homem-que-derrotou-você-sabe-quem?) é gay? Quanto será que o Profeta Diário pagaria por essa informação? Sim, não precisa sorrir como um tolo – eu te conheço -, você sabe muito bem que eu não faria isso com você.

E "Sim, estou Vivo", como você tão eloquentemente colocou. Satisfeito? Não estou pronto para voltar ainda – mesmo que meu nome esteja limpo (espero que mais limpo do que os caldeirões que você esfregava) -, mas daqui a alguns meses estarei de volta.

Estou indo de um lugar para o outro (aquele maldito ministério vendeu a casa na rua da Fiação) e aposto que todos os meus preciosos livros e instrumentos de laboratório. Tudo que eu tinha de valor era meus livros, Harry. Agora eu não tenho mais nada. Tive que trabalhar entregando jornais para poder comprar algumas roupas (não é fácil admitir isso, acredite).

Não sinta muito, você tinha que me deixar naquela noite. Por mais que eu queria que você ficasse, eu não podia ser tão egoísta depois de tudo que eu tinha feito para aquele momento pudesse acontecer. Na verdade eu estava pronto para morrer. Eu não tinha mais nada além de uma marca escura, uma reputação mais escura ainda, e o que eu teria era só Azkaban. Prefiro morrer do que voltar aquela maldita prisão. Eu tinha certeza de que você era bom demais para mim. Eu não te merecia. O que os outros iriam dizer? Não estou preocupado comigo – eu não dou a mínima do que dizem sobre mim -, mas eu me importo com você.

E não, eu não amava sua mãe deste jeito – por acaso você deseja passar seus dias e dividir sua cama com a senhorita Granger? Eu achei que não -, ela sabia das minhas preferênça desde nosso terceiro ano.

Que história é essa do seu tio? Alvo nos contou algumas histórias de como você cresceu, mas eu confeço que nunca acreditei totalmente. Agora estou em algumas cavernas no Norte da Inglaterra, e mal posso saber o que acontece no mundo bruxo além do Profeta ocasionalmente.

Parabéns, Lord Potter-Black, além de sua fortuna, você ganhou dois acentos na Suprema Corte (feche a boca ou irá entrar moscas).

Quer dizer que seu coração não bate mais pela menina Weasley? Sim, eu sinto muito. Eu sempre desconfiei dela. Todos aqueles olhares, gestos e presentes para você – sim, eu estava reparando, seu tolo -, eu sabia que era tudo pelo seu dinheiro. O irmão dela, Ronald, apesar de ter um pécimo temperamento, é um amigo de verdade. Eu aposto que sua vida será um inferno (e seus cofres com mais espaços vazios). Não dá para fugir disso, Harry. Eu sinto muito. Não até um ano e meio e um herdeiro (sim, você terá de se deitar com a sirigaita).

Não a deixe por as mãos sujas no que é seu. Dê um jeito: transfira o dinheiro, bloqueie as contas, faça alguma coisa mas não a deixe tomar nada. Isso é o que ela quer. Tome cuidado, sim?

Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer nos próximos meses além de acalmar minha mente depois de 20 anos de espionagem e tentando ensinar imbecis indisciplinados a arte exata no preparo de poções.

Obrigado, Harry, pelo que você fez depois da batalha. Eu me sinto muito mais despreocupado ao saber que se eu for achado não serei mandado para Azkaban. Eu prometo que vou voltar. Não desista de sua vida, assim como eu também não vou. Sim, Harry, eu também amo você. Mais do que eu posso expressar neste pedaço de papel. Boa sorte.

Até em breve,

Severo."

Harry não sabia se ria ou se chorava de alegria, por isso ele fez os dois. Harry Potter, o Menino de ouro da Grifinória, dava gargalhadas de alegria enquanto as lágrimas escorriam e molhavam o cobertor de Tedy; que por sinal tinha acordado com todo o barulho.

_ Ele está vivo, Tedy! Severo está vivo!

Como era bom dizer, não, berrar essa frase. A muito tempo que ele não se sentia feliz como agora. A quase um ano, para ser correto. Com um sorriso que sombreava o sol, Harry levou Tedy no andar de cima, o banhou (com pequenos navios e peixinhos na banheira) e o fez dormir.

Depois de puxar o edredon por cima da criança, Harry saiu do quarto deixando a porta aberta no caso de Tedy acordar e caminhou até seu pequeno escritório ao lado. Ele tinha vários assuntos a resolver naquela noite. E a primeira das coisas era escrever para o gerente de suas contas em Gringots.

"Ferdis,

Que seu ouro cresça rapidamente e que os ladrões sejem executados.

Ferdis, escrevo esperando algumas horas de seu tempo o mais breve que puder. Eu preciso operar algumas das minhas contas e fazer algumas coisas em sigilo.

Pesso sua discrição como sempre.

Lord Harry James Potter

Ele enrrolou a carta e pediu que Martin a levasse para o banco. Saindo do escritório, ele foi até a cozinha e pegou uma xícara de chá com dois sanduíches de frango. Depois de um chuveiro muito necessário, Harry rastejou por de baixo das cobertas em sua cama, desejando que Severo estivesse ao seu lado mais do que nunca.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de trocar e alimentar Tedy a sua mamadeira, Harry chamou Hermione no flu querendo saber se ela podia olhar Tedy para o dia. Depois de contar que Severo estava vivo e que ele tinha que resolver alguns negócios importantes em Gringots, Harry deixou depois de dar um beijo em Tedy.

Aparatando em um canto do Beco Diagonal, Harry fez seu caminho entre as multidões que enchiam a rua, ele entrou no magistoso prédio de mármore branco e se dirigiu ao primeiro balcão disponível.

_ Por favor, eu tenho hora marcada com o gerente Ferdis – disse ele firmemente.

O Goblin assentiu e saiu por uma porta atrás do balcão retornando alguns segundos depois.

_ Me siga, Lord Potter.

Harry foi dirigido ao mesmo escritório onde ele fora dado todas as suas contas a alguns meses antes. Ferdis estava de pé atrás da mesa e o combrimentou com alegria quando ele entrou.

_ Lord Potter, é um praser como sempre – disse ele formalmente.

_ Gerente Ferdis, o praser é meu – respondeu Harry dando um pequeno sorriso ao gerente.

_ Sente, nós podemos começar. Ninguém pode nos ouvir aqui, eu lhe garanto.

_ Obrigado. Eu preciso que você me ajude com alguns problemas que eu preciso resolver o mais rápido possível.

Ferdis fez sinal para que ele continuasse. Harry lhe contou toda a história do casamento forçado e da artimanha para roubar seu dinheiro – nisto Ferdis ficou com raiva, pois não a mais nada que Globins odeia além de ladrões -, e que ele gostaria de passar pelo conteúdo de suas posses para ver o que ele podia fazer.

_ Bem, Sr. Potter, eu te aconcelho a por uma linha em seu contrato de casamento em que o marido, e somente o marido, irá fornecer a sua esposa; assim a proibindo de entrar em seus cofres.

Harry pensou por alguns segundos e depois acentil.

_ Sim, eu vou fazer isso. Será que você poderia me mostrar a lista das minhas propriedades?

Ferdis sorriu e retirou um maço de pergaminho de uma pasta de couro a sua frente. Entregando-a a Harry, ele esperou.

Harry a abriu e começou a ler. Merlin, era muitas! Como ele iria esconder tudo isso de Gina? Severo, qual dessas ele irá pôr Severo? A casa de campo na Escócia? Não, muito perto de Hogwarts. Uma casa no meio de Londres Trouxa? Também não, pode ter algum conhecido e tudo estaria acabado. Claro! Manssão Potter, em Roma. Seria perfeito e Severo iria adorar! Mas primeiro vamos ver... Sim, a casa de Londres iria fazer.

_ Ferdis, você poderia transferir esta casa para Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger?

Ferdis deu uma olhada na casa que o dedo de Harry estava e acentil. _ É claro, senhor. Quer que eu faço agora?

_ Por favor.

Enquanto o banco transfiria a casa para seus amigos, Harry retirando um pedaço de pergaminho de sua basta e copiou o endereço de Flu para a manção Potter e copiou a imagem que estava na escritura.

_ Feito, Lord Potter. A casa já está transferida para Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Harry sorriu. Rony e Hermione ficariam felizes de terem onde morar em vez de dividir a Toca com todos os irmãos Weasleys.

_ Perfeito, obrigado. Agora outro favor. Eu tenho um grande amigo que deseja viajar por alguns meses e não quer ser reconhecido. O anonimato é muito importante. Será que você poderia me fazer uma identidade válida para... digamos um ano?

_ Nós podemos, Sr. Potter. Mas saiba que o senhor seria o total responsável pelo seu amigo e tudo o que ele fizer com essa nova identidade.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e começou a preencher o formulário que fora empurrado para ele. Severo agora era Cassius Bentvolho de 37 anos, um primo distante dos Potter, Mestre de Poções Italiano e dono da "Poções Mui Potentes" a duas quadras do Coliseu.

_ Sim, Sr. Potter, este espaço está vago. Deseje comprar?

_ Sim, retire o dinheiro do cofre nº 1 dos Black.

_ Isso Será seis mil galeões. Deseja mobiliar a loja?

_ Sim. Prateleiras montadas a mão, pois algumas poções não podem ficar exposta a magia, um balcão de mármore no final, uma cadeira atrás dele, vinte sextas de plástico para as compras, caixas e um bom estoque de ingredientes de poções – os melhores -, com um mine laboratório a cima da loja.

_ Mais cinco mil – disse Ferdis enquanto já rabiscava as ordens de Harry em uma tabela. _ Tudo do mesmo cofre?

_ Sim – respondeu Harry enquanto esticava as costas na cadeira; porque essas coisas demoravam horas malditas? Porra, ele tinha que comprar roupas para Severo!

_ Certo, tudo feito. Aqui está a identidade de Cassius Bentvolho, a escritura e a licença para funcionamento da loja de poções e o recibo de todas as compras que o senhor fez hoje.

Harry apanhou os papéis e os guardou em em sua pasta.

_ Ferdis, eu quero que você abra um cofre neste nome no Gringots de Roma e transfira quinze mil galeões para ele.

_ Sim, Sr. Potter. Até hoje a tarde o dinheiro estará transferido e pronto em Roma. O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa?

Harry pensou. Como que ele iria tirar a Manssão Potter, a sua propriedade primcipal, da lista de suas casas? Com certeza seria a casa perfeita na mente tortuosa de Gina e isso não podia acontecer. Ele não colocaria Severo em perigo por qualquer coisa no mundo.

_ Eu quero que esta lista seje refeita e que a Manssão Potter, a casa na Grécia, a casa de campo na Escócia e a cabana na Ilha Francesa seje retirada dela. Esta – ele apontou para a lista na mesa -, será trancada com os três cofres principais dos Potter e dois dos Black. Eu não quero que minha futura esposa saiba que eu tenho tudo isso – afirmou Harry.

_ Isso será feito o mais rápido possível, Sr. Potter. Tem mais alguma coisa?

_ Eu preciso de uma bolsa cheia com dois mil galeões e um maço em dinheiro trouxa.

Meia hora depois ele estava saindo do banco – finalmente -, e resolveu parar para almoçar no Caldeirão Furado. Depois de uma serveja amanteigada e um cozido de carne e dois galeões a menos, Harry saiu para a parte trouxa de Londres.

Excolher roupas para Severo não tinha sido fácil. Harry comprou uma variedade de camisas (brancas, pretas, cinzas e azuis), calças sociais pretas, casacos, calças e camisetas casuais, suéteres, um par de gravatas, meias, cuecas e um sapato formal. Dizer que estava comprando para um amigo soava tão ridículo para os ouvidos de Harry como fez com os da lojista que o ajudara com as roupas, mas Harry não conseguia se importar o suficiente para ficar chateado com a situação.

Jogando todas as sacolas no sofá de sua sala de estar, Harry retirou os documentos da Manssão Potter de sua pasta e começou a procurar... Não, não era a lista de retratos na casa... sim! A lista de elfos-domésticos estava lá. Procurando pelo nome do lídere, Harry se levantou e imaginou a Manssão.

_ Dizy! – disse ele para o espaço vazio a frente dele.

Um segundo mais tarde um pop foi ouvido a sua frente e um qpequeno doende vestido com uma saia xadrez e um casaco de cor correspondente com a crista Potter bordada em seu lado direito ficou em pé a sua frente.

_ Mestre Potter, Senhor! – disse ela fazendo uma reverência profunda que seu nariz quase tocou o chão. _ O que Dizy pode fazer pelo Mestre Potter, Senhor? O útimo Mestre, o Mestre James Potter nos mandou servir o Senhor, Mestre Harry Potter, Senhor. Dizy e os outros estão muito contentes em servir novamente, Senhor!

Harry sorriu para o elfo. Ela lembrava muito de Dobby com essa alegria toda, e ele já podia sentir o pequeno puxão de magia que era a sua ligação para todos os Elfos-domésticos em todas as propriedades Potter.

_ Olá, Dizy, é um prazer te conhecer. Eu queria lhe pedir se a Manssão Potter está em condições de receber óspedes por um ano ou mais? – perguntou ele, se ajoelhando no chão para que suas alturas fossem iguais.

Dizy sorriu para ele.

_ Claro, Senhor! – disse ela empolgada; a perspectiva de ter outras pessoas para alimentar e cuidar fazendo seus pequenos olhos azuis brilharem. _ O senhor irá para lá, Senhor?

Harry pensou. Será que ele poderia confiar em Dizy com o segredo de Severo? Sim, ele poderia. Se ele não pudesse confiar em seus próprios Elfos-domésticos, em quem ele iria confiar?

_ Dizy, eu não estou indo para lá. Um amigo muito importante para mim estará lá para sair um pouco da Inglaterra e eu quero que você e todos os Elfos-domésticos tratem ele como se fosse eu mesmo, você entendeu?

Dizy acentil rapidamente. _ Claro, Senhor. Mestre...

_ Severo, mestre Severo – interrompeu Harry. Pena que ele iria perder a cara de Severo quando Dizy chama-lo por este nome. _ Ele está disfarçado como Cassius, Dizy; mas seu nome é Severo.

_ Sim, Mestre Harry. Dizy e os outros irão tratar Mestre Severo como se fosse o próprio Mestre Harry, Senhor – respondeu Dizy.

_ Obrigado, Dizy. Você pode colocar Severo na suíte principal, sim?

_ Sim, senhor.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

"Severo,

Como você está?

Eu continuo na mesma. Tedy (o filho de Remo e Tonks, que meu afilhado) está morando comigo agora. Devo admitir que cuidar de um bebê de sete meses de idade 24 horas por dia é cansativo, mas eu não trocaria isso por nada. Teddy me faz sorrir e ocupa meus pensamentos. Isso é bom, eu acho. Pelo menos não estou pensando em meu "casamento feliz" que irá acontecer daqui a uma semana. Emocionante, não é?

Mas em fim, eu já tomei providências quanto as minhas posses. Me diga, Severo, o que você acha de passar uma temporada em Roma? Para ser sincero, eu realmente acho que Cassius Bentivolho não é conhecido lá ou aqui.

O gerente das minhas contas trabalhou muito na útima semana. Eu preciso te ver, Severo. Por favor?

Se você quiser ir a Roma, mantenha Martin com você. Se não, o mande de volta com uma resposta. Eu prometo que você estará seguro lá.

Me encontre a meia-noite na frente do Olivaras, no Beco Diagonal em três dias.

Até breve,

Harry."

Harry tinha chamado Rony e Hermione para ficar com Tedy naquela noite. Eles iriam chegar a qualquer minuto e Harry sairia assim que eles chegassem. Ele estava com tanto medo de Severo dizer não a sua proposta, que ele não podia ouvir um pássaro e já imaginavaMartin trazendo uma carta escrita em uma linha: "Potter, absolutamente não."

A batida soou e Harry se levantou para abrir a porta. Passando pela lareira ele reparou que faltava cinco para as dez. Certo, mais duas horas, Harry. Controle.

_ Vamos lá, companheiro! Está frio aqui, se você sabe o que quero dizer! – ele ouviu a voz de Rony, seguido por um ruído que se poderia se passar por um tapa.

_ Não grite na rua, Ronald – disse Hermione gravemente.

Harry riu e abriu a porta.

_ Vamos lá, vocês dois. Chega de brigar na rua feito dois trouxas comuns.

Hermione lhe fez uma careta e empurrou passado para entrar no clima quente da casa. Ainda não tinha neve, mas o vento estava cortante e gelado.

_ Hoje ela está impossível, Harry! – sussurrou Rony agarrando seu braço para impedílo de entrar na sala. _ Sinto muito, cara. Como você está? E Snape, você tem notícias dele?

Harry sorriu e Rony bufou.

_ Eu ainda acho que você foi infeitiçado. Snape! Onde esse mundo vai parar? – disse ele indignado.

Harry bateu em seu braço. _ Cala a boca, Rony.

_ Deixe ele em paz, Rony. Harry, me conte o que você arranjou para Severo?

Harry sentou no sofá e os mostrou a nova identidade de Severo. Hermione ficou satisfeita. Segundo ela, "Ninguém, idiota ou não, irá descobrir que isso é falso".

_ Eu não sabia que Gringots fazia isso – comentou Rony. Ele estava segurando a carteira profissional de um Mestre de Poções.

Hermione bufou. _ Claro que você não sabia. Isso é suposto a ser secreto, a não ser que o Ministério queira milhões de identidades falsas espalhadas por toda a Inglaterra.

_ Certo – disse Rony. _ Harry, onde está Tedy?

Ele os levou para cima e para o quarto da criança, onde ele dormia em seu berço. Harry lhes mostrou onde tudo estava guardado e quando ele iria acordar com fome. Quarenta minutos depois, Harry prendeu sua capa em seu pescoço e se despediu de seus amigos. Saindo para o jardim dos fundos, ele aparatou silenciosamente para os fundos do Caldeirão Furado.

A rua de paralelepípedos estava vazia e totalmente deserta. As pessoas não saem a esta hora e neste frio dos infernos, Harry! Ele se bateu mentalmente. Tremendo de frio, ele caminhou rapidamente passando por janelas escuras e enevoadas pela geada da noite e se dirigiu as grandes portas da livraria que ficava ao lado da pequena loja de varinhas.

Em seu relógio faltavam cinco para a meia-noite e ele já tremia de frio e ansiedade como se um dementador estivesse por perto. Pondo a mala no chão ele se sentou em cima dela. Jamais que ele iria congelar sua bunda naquele degrau frio.

Ele ouviu um barulho a sua direita e pôs a mão perto da varinha por precalção. Olhando para o lado, ele avistou um movimento pelo canto do olho. Será que era Severo? O homem não era um espião para nada. O maldito era um sorrateiro. Outro barulho e um peso depois, ele sentiu Martin pousar em seu ombro. O coitado quase caiu de tanto que Harry tremia.

_ Onde ele está, Martin?

_ Siga em frente, Harry – respondeu o pássaro, se agarrando mais firmemente a capa de Harry.

Dez passos depois ele esbarrou em alguma coisa... alguma coisa que tremia. _ Severo?

Uma mão gelada apertou seu braço e uma voz rouca falou. _ Sim...

Harry pensou. Seu coração estava disparado e ele queria se jogar nos braços do homem, mas primeiro ele tinha que ter certeza.

_ Porque nossas aulas de oclumência terminaram em meu quinto ano?

Ele ouviu uma respiração trêmula ao lado e a mão apertou em seu braço. _ Minhas memórias, a pen-penceira na mesa.

Harry se virou e segurando a mão que estava em seu braço ele puxou o corpo tremendo em seus braços. O Merlin, Severo estava congelando! Com uma camisa de algodão e uma calça jeans que já tinha visto melhores dias, Severo estava quase duro de tanto frio. O homem aninhou seu rosto no oco do pescoço de Harry e sua respiração estava alta no ouvido do jovem. Os braços de Severo rodearam sua sintura e a apertou como se nunca mais iria soltar. Mas era extremamente importante que ele colocasse algumas roupas quentes em Severo.

_ Aqui – disse ele soltando o corpo a sua frente, mas os braços apertaram. _ Está tudo bem, você vai se sentir quente em pouco tempo.

_ Eu me si-sinto que nunca vou f-ficar quente n-novamente – disse a voz. Era tão baixo que Harry tinha que se esforçar para ouvir, mas os braços afrouxaram.

Ele se abaixou para a mala e retirou uma camisa mais grossa do que a que o homem vestia. _ Vamos lá, Severo, vamos te fazer quente novamente.

Ele retirou a camiseta imunda que o homem usava – Severo tremeu mais -, e colocou a outra rapidamente. Se abaixando novamente, ele tirou um suéter de lã grossa e pôs por cima da cabeça de Severo.

_ Roma terá que esperar até amanhã – disse Harry preocupado, um par de luvas saindo do bolso e colocando nas mãos congeladas de Severo. _ Você não tem condições de viajar nesse estado. Vamos lá para casa.

Ele passou os braços no corpo que tremia menos e aparatou de distância, só uma camisa velha deixando pistas de seu encontro na rua deserta.

A casa estava quente e silenciosa quando Harry puxou Severo pela porta da frente. A sua direita, Rony roncava baixinho ao lado de Hermione que lia um livro. Assim que eles passaram por sua cama improvisada, ela se mecheu e ergueu os olhos.

_ O que aconteceu, Harry?

Severo se assustou e foi um pouco mais perto de Harry. Ele pensou que a menina Granger estava dormindo.

_ Amanhã, Hermione – Harry sussurrou. _ Você pode esquentar uma tigela daquele cozido de carne que eu fiz para o jantar em meia-hora?

_ Claro. É bom te ver novamente, senhor – ela acrescentou, sorrindo para Severo.

_ Igualme-mente, Srta. Granger – respondeu Severo.

Harry puchou a mão do homem e o conduziu subindo as escadas. Indo até a porta no fim do corredor, ele levou Severo para seu quarto e direto para o banheiro.

_ Você precisa de um banho. Vai te esquentar mais rápido – disse ele, se abaixando para abrir as torneiras.

Severo estava com muito frio para fazer objeções. Enquanto ele estava quente, ele não iria reclamar. Antes dessa noite ele imaginou como esse encontro com Harry seria, mas tudo isso que aconteceu – essa preocupação do menino (não, o homem) -, nunca passara pela sua mente. Ele se assustou quando um par de mãos retiraram suas roupas.

_ O quê?

Harry sorriu para ele.

_ O banho, Severo – disse ele, apontando para uma banheira cheia de água fumegante.

Acenando com a cabeça, ele ajudou Harry a terminar de tirar suas roupas e entrou na banheira. Olhando para o homem mais jovem ele notou que ele estava fazendo um grande esforço para não olhar em sua direção. Severo sintil um calor quente se espalhar em seu peito, como ele começou a descongelar o gelo em seu coração.

_ Eu vou pegar algumas roupas para você – disse Harry, sua voz tremendo. Ele tirou as mãos de Severo – o homem mais velho se sentindo inexplicavelmente sozinho novamente -, e saiu do banheiro. Sim, Harry Potter foi uma grande surpresa para ele.

Severo nunca se atreveu imaginar que o jovem pudesse retornar seus sentimentos para ele. Afinal, ele não passava de um velho ex-Comensal da Morte, o homem que entregou a profecia para o Lord das Trevas e o mesmo homem que fez sua vida um inferno em Hogwarts. Severo tremeu ao se lembrar de todos os insultos e provocações que ele fez ao garoto – na frente de uma classe cheia! -, e o arrependimento lhe bateu. Harry não merecia a metade das detenções que ele tinha dado. Claro que Harry era um pirralho – o seu pirralho, sua mente forneceu prestativamente -, mas ele não merecia tudo aquilo.

E agora a pirralha Weasley queria tirar isso dele. Maldita a menina! Neste momento Severo chegou a conclusão que ele nunca odiou uma pessoa como ele odiava Gina Weasley agora. Bem, ecéto o Lord das Trevas, é claro. Mas ele não contava mais, certo? Ele sorriu.

A porta se abriu e um Harry pálido entrou segurando um par de pijamas de franela e os depositou em cima do vaso sanitário. O que tinha acontecido com o moleque agora? Ele estava bem?

_ Você está bem? – ele perguntou, seu rosto mostrando alguma emoção pela primeira vez na frente de Harry. Severo não se importava. Ele amava Harry, e ele não iria mais esconder suas emoções do homem. Não se ele quisesse construir um relacionamento. E sim, isso é o que ele mais queria na vida.

Harry fez uma pausa no caminho para fora do banheiro e se virou para encarar Severo. Seu rosto mostrava desgosto e raiva. Severo se encolheu. Era ele que causou essas emoções em Harry? Como ele pôde ser tão idiota? Harry não o queria de volta.

_ Não! – Harry gritou e se ajoelhou na frente da banheira, estendeu o braço e puxou Severo para mais perto dele. _ Não – ele repetiu mais baixo, mas com firmesa. _ Eu não estou com raiva ou desgostoso de você, Severo. Nunca de você.

Harry passou as pontas dos dedos no rosto com barba de Severo e o homem, mesmo que inconscientemente, se inclinou para o toque. _ Então porque? – sua voz estava tremendo e Severo não conseguia se importar o suficiente.

Harry respirou fundo. _ Você já terminou o banho?

Severo assentiu.

_ Então se troque e enquanto você come eu vou lhe contar.

Quando Severo saiu do banheiro Harry estava sentado nos pés da cama, ao lado de uma pequena mesa com uma tigela fumegante de sopa. O cheiro estava divino e seu estômago rosnou. A muito tempo que ele não tinha uma refeição quente em seu estômago.

_ Eu me atrevo? – ele perguntou apontando para a bandeja. Sua tentativa de humor foi apreciada.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso para ele. _ Eu prometo que está melhor do que qualquer poção que eu fiz em sala de aula.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha cética. O sorriso de Harry alargou.

_ Oh, Merlin, como é bom te ver novamente... Mas senta, você deve estar com fome.

Severo lhe presenteou com um de seus raros sorrisos e se sentou. Ele apanhou a colher e a mergulhou na tigela. Levândo-a até a boca, ele fechou os olhos de prazer. Seus olhos negros se arregalaram quando ele olhou para Harry, e apesar de não sorrir, seus olhos geralmente frios agora estavam quentes e reverentes. Harry queria manter esse olhar naquele rosto sisudo e o queria para ele, mas seu casamento com Gina o proibia.

O casamento; a idéia bateu em casa pela primeira vez. Parecia que ele tinha levado um soco no estômago. Sua respiração engatou e ele desviou o olhar de Severo. Harry não queria que o homem pensasse que ele era fraco. Ele não poderia suportar o esgar de Severo.

O homem deve ter percebido seu olhar angustiado, pois no segundo seguinte Harry ouviu a colher batendo na tigela e a cama afundando ao lado dele.

Severo suspirou. Ele não poderia ajudar Harry se o jovem não o deixava. Estendendo a mão com caltela, ele a colocou em um ombro magro e largo. _ O que está acontecendo?

Harry suspirou. _ Eu não quero me casar, Severo. Eu não quero me casar com uma pessoa que eu não amo. Não quero compartilhar minha casa, minha cama; Merlin, eu não quero ter um filho com a maldita! Quero dizer, não é como se eu não amasse ninguém!

O sentimento quente no peito de Severo ficou um pouquinho mais largo; mais gelo derretia e a esperança e o amor o substituía. Ele deslisou uma mão pelo rosto de Harry e levantou seu queixo para olhar em seus olhos verdes. O olhar triste que o recebeu era um dos que ele nunca mais queria ver naquele rosto belo e jovem.

Severo sorriu para ele. _ Você... Nós vamos passar por isso juntos, Harry. Eu prometo a você. E quando isso terminar, vamos ficar juntos. Você, Tedy, o bebê e eu. Os quatro de nós. – ele se aproximou um pouco mais de Harry, fazendo seus rostos ficarem a polegadas de distância.

Severo olhou em seus olhos procurando alguma coisa; o que quer que fosse parecia que o homem a encontrou, pois segundos depois seus lábios estavam sobre os de Harry. No começo foi um beijo casto e superficial. Parecia que os dois queriam decorar o formato e o gosto do outro. Os lábios de Harry se abriram e Severo aprofundou seu beijo. Sua língua deslisou por entre os doces lábios de Harry e ele gemeu com o gosto do jovem. Beijar Harry era como matar a sede em um deserto quente. Ele tinha certeza que depois dessa vez, ele ficaria viciado nestes beijos. Os braços de Harry vieram para abraçar seus ombros e os seus cercaram a sintura magra que se arrastara para mais perto dele.

Suas línguas duelaram para ganhar o domínio do beijo, até que os dois concordaram para abrir mão da liderança e só aproveitar. Harry arrastou sua língua para a boca de Severo e logo sentiu a doce escuridão do homem. Não era grande, mas era o suficiente para fazer todo o sangue de Harry viajar para o sul. Ele se arrastou para o colo de Severo, que havia quebrado o beijo e agora arrastava seus lábios em pequenos beliscões em sua mandíbula e queixo. Harry respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro de Severo. Uma mistura de fumo de poções, ervas e o próprio cheiro de Severo. O cheiro rico, masculino e excitante de Severo.

Sem saber como e quando os dois se encontraram deitado de lado no meio da cama, braços e pernas emaranhados tão apertados que eles não sabiam onde um terminava e outro começava, o ar lhes faltavam em seus pulmões e suas bocas se separaram, suas respirações ofegantes. Os braços de Harry apertaram Severo e um beijo foi posto em sua têmpora.

_ Espere – sussurrou ele, sua mão correndo para baixo e para cima nas costas de Severo. _ Eu não quero que você pense que eu te quero só para o sexo.

O aperto de Severo também almentou. _ Eu sei – disse ele ainda ofegante. _ Eu sei que é muito mais do que isso. 

Harry sorriu. Era isso que ele queria que Severo solbece. Ele o amava; de todas as formas. _ Sim – disse ele baixinho. _ É muito mais que isso.

Depois de um bom tempo em que eles continuaram abraçados na cama, Harry deu um beijo no queixo de Severo e se afastou do abraço. _ Vamos lá, você tem que comer. Eu aposto que faltou comida quente em seu magnífico cardápio nesses útimos meses.

E foi assim, um Harry alegre puxando um Severo resmungando para fora da cama, que a tigela de sopa foi totalmente esvaziada de seu conteúdo. Depois, quando estavam deitado novamente – de baixo das cobertas desta vez – Harry quase Havia caído no sono com sua cabeça deitada no peito de Severo, que um sussurro fraco veio de cima dele.

_ Eu espero que você seja forte por tudo isso e não me deixe. Eu acho que eu não podia aguentar isso, Harry.

Harry, seus olhos se arregalando, ergueu a cabeça para o travesseiro ao lado do homem e puxou Severo em seus braços envertendo a posição em que estavam. Severo, assustado com a intensidade dos olhos de Harry, só esfregou seu rosto naquele peito quente e deixou seus olhos se fecharem.

_ Nunca, Severo – Harry disse em seu ouvido – Eu nunca vou te deixar a menos que você queira assim.

Severo sorriu e se afundou mais para dentro dos braços fortes que o seguravam com tanto carinho. As ondas de amor e proteção saíam de Harry por todos os lados e era bom se sentir cuidado e protegido pela primeira vez em sua vida. Nem com sua mãe ele se sentiu como ele se sentia agora. Ele pressionou um beijo suave para o peito onde sua bochecha descançava e deixou o sono o puxar para suas profundesas escuras. A útima coisa que ouviu foi a voz profunda de Harry em seu ouvido.

_ Durma bem, amor. Eu estarei aqui quando acordar.

E Severo fez. Harry se sentia no céu. Ele nunca queria deixar esse homem ir. Ele puxou Severo para mais perto e respirou fundo inalando o cheiro dos cabelos do homem dormindo acima dele. Ali naquele momento ele jurou que Gina nunca iria destruir sua felicidade. Por mais que ela tentasse – e ele sabia que ela ia – o amor que ele tinha para Severo jamais ia se acabar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Na manhã seguinte depois que acordaram e tiveram uma grande seção de beijos e lambidas que acabaram por fazer os dois vir com força o suficiente para desmaiar, um chuveiro foi compartilhado (Harry se manteve afastado de Severo alegando que ele tinha toda a intenção de terminar aquele chuveiro nesta mesma manhã), os dois se vestiram e desceram para a cozinha onde Hermione preparava o café da manhã no fogão enquanto Rony brincava com Tedy que agora tinha os cabelos vermelhos Weasley.

_ Merlin, outro Weasley – disse Severo enquanto se aproximava da mesa. Ele reparou que Granger se virou para encarar Harry atrás dele e sua cabeça virou para ver um grande rubor se espalhar pelas bochechas do moleque.

_ Oh, Hermione! Deixe ele em paz – exclamou Weasley, seus dedos tirando os de Tedy de seu nariz.

_ Harry James Potter! – ela disse com ferocidade fingida, suas mãos na sintura e seus lábios pressionados juntos. Agora Severo sabia da onde vinha a contenção do trio de ouro da Grifinória.

Harry arrastou os pés e seus olhos fitavam um ponto acima do ombro direito de Granger. Era óbvio que ele estava envergonhado de ser questionado. _ Bem... Uma despedida de solteiro?

O silêncio reinou absoluto por quase cinco segundos até Rony se dobrar e começar a rir como Harry nunca tinha visto. Hermione se juntou em algum ponto e agora limpava as lágrimas com um pano de enxugar a louça. Até Severo estava rindo. O que ele disse?

Bufando, Harry empurrou Severo para o lado e sem olhar, foi até Rony e lhe deu um tapa no braço antes de arrancar Tedy de seu colo. Resmungando sobre melhores amigos falsos e amantes oportunistas para o riso, ele se dirigiu a geladeira e tirou uma mamadeira para a criança. Tedy agora tinha cabelos negros tão bagunçados como os seus e os olhos verdes que brilhavam alegremente para a garrafa nas mãos de Harry. Se jogando em uma cadeira, Harry lançou um feitiço de aquecimento no leite e ofereceu o bico para o bebê que o pegou ansiosamente.

_ Certo, eu... – Severo lançou um olhar duro para Rony e Hermione que agora tinham os olhos nele -, Oh bem. Eu sinto muito, Harry. É só que eu nunca tinha visto você tão ver... – ele parou com o olhar assassino que Harry lançara por cima de Tedy. _ Desculpe.

Harry sorriu benignamente para ele. Oh... Aquele sorriso deveria ser ilegal em público. Severo puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Harry e se sentou rapidamente antes que os dois vissem o que aquele sorriso fazia para a sua virilha.

_ Então, Harry, você já o enformou sobre sua nova vida? – perguntou Rony, seu garfo só parando por alguns segundos antes de voltar para a boca.

Harry acenou afirmativamente. Estendendo a mão livre ele puxou um prato de bacon frito e enfiou uma fatia em sua boca. Sim, era como ele gostava de seu bacon. Ele sorriu de boca cheia para Hermione.

_ Oh Merlin, você pegou os modos revoltantes de Ronald a mesa. Feche a boca! – exclamou a menina indignada.

Antes que Harry ou alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa eles ouviram uma batida na janela. Rony se levantou para deixar a coruja familiar entrar. Ela voôu até Harry e deixou cair um envelope branco na mesa a sua frente, faltando por pouco o prato de ovos.

_ É a coruja lá de casa – afirmou Rony acariciando as penas da coruja que pousou em seu ombro.

Neste momento Harry sentou Tedy que tinha acabado sua mamadeira e agora estava olhando para Severo, seus pequenos braços estendidos na direção do homem.

_ Oh Merlin, nunca pensei que as crianças iriam querer o colo de Snape. Quero dizer, normalmente é o contrário! – disse Rony, seu rosto assustado.

_ Cale a boca, Rony – Harry mandou. Ele não estava com humor para as brincadeiras idiotas de seu amigo. Não depois de reconhecer a letra da carta.

Severo aparentemente sentindo que o colo de Harry não era um bom lugar para Tedy, se levantou e tomou o menino nos braços. Tedy se enrolou em seu peito e Severo ficou assustado com o sentimento de protecionismo que ele sentil em direção ao menino contra ele. Tedy aparentemente gostou do aconchego, pois ele enfiou seu polegar em sua pequena boca, deixou suas feições mudarem para ficar idêntico ao homem que o segurava e fechou seus profundos olhos negros. Severo sorriu. Nunca em sua vida ele sonhara que iria gostar de uma criança, ainda mais o filho de Lupin.

"Harry James Potter!"

Ele se assustou. Destraído com Tedy ele não vira Harry abrindo o envelope. Pondo um feitiço silenciador para não acordar a criança, ele se sentou corretamente para ouvir Ginevra Weasley gritar.

"Onde é que você está! Eu estou te esperando a mais de uma hora no Beco Diagonal para que pudéssemos ir comprar as vestes do nosso casamento como um casal comum! E onde é que você está? Claro. Limpando a bunda do pirralho Lupin! Quando eu for para aí, ele irá ter certeza de não querer toda a sua atenção! O pequeno lobisomem. Eu estou te esperando em 10 minutos aqui, vestido e alimentados! Sem o menino!"

O envelope ficou em silêncio e depois pegou fogo na frente de Harry. Este por sinal, estava tremendo e branco como pergaminho.

_ Aquela... Aquela PUTA! – exclamou Rony. Ele estava de pé, seu rosto tão vermelho de raiva quanto seu cabelo. Ele pegou sua xícara de chá e a atirou do outro lado da cozinha, a porcelana se espatifando no azulejo limpo.

_ Rony! – Hermione gritou agarrando seu braço e o forçando a ficar parado, sua outra mão tirando um jarro cheio de café de seu alcance. _ Se acalme!

Rony se soltou de seu aperto e recomeçou a andar. _ Como ela se atreve? Como ela pôde!

_ Rony! – desta vez foi Harry quem berrou. Ele ainda tremia e seus olhos verdes refletiam raiva e medo. _ Pare! Só... Só pare, por favor.

Ele caiu em sua cadeira e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos. Agora como ele iria proteger Tedy de Gina? Ele era só um, pelo amor de Merlin!

Severo se levantou e entregou Tedy para Hermione que tinha parado de tentar fazer Rony se sentar. Ele se agachou na frente de Harry e apoiou as mãos em seu joelho, a outra levantando o rosto de Harry para encará-lo.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry – ele disse em sua voz profunda e acalmante. _ Você e Tedy vão ficar bem. Eu prometo. Nem que eu tenha que ficar aqui e não ir para Roma.

_ Não! – Harry exclamou. Não era justo com Severo para parar sua vida em razão a Harry. E ele disse isso a ele.

Severo bufou.

_ Pirralho idiota – ele disse, mas faltava a rispidez e o sarcasmo que sempre acompanharam essas palavras. Rony e Hermione podiam jurar que havia mais que um leve toque de carinho na frase. _ Será que você ainda não percebeu que nós somos um só depois que admitimos nossos sentimentos um ao outro? Eu não vou te deixar, assim como você não iria me deixar. Juntos, amor. Vamos passar por isso juntos. Certo?

E Harry acreditou. Depois de muita discussão entre os quatro, Harry estava arrumando uma bolsa para Tedy emquanto secava os olhos. O menino iria com Severo para Roma e assim ficaria a salvo de Gina. Harry ficou com raiva. Até seu filho ela havia tirado dele. Se Gina estivesse na sua frente neste momento, ela não iria durar dois minutos. Ele iria de bom grado passar o resto de sua vida em Azkaban por matá-la. Um par de braços fortes rodearam sua sintura e o puxou de encontro a um peito largo. Era Severo. Só o cheiro do homem já começou o acalmar. Harry queria ficar com raiva porque ele não estava mais com raiva, mas sabia que não iria adiantar nada.

Severo abaixou seu rosto para o cabelo bagunçado de Harry e respirou o cheiro do menino. Era um cheiro de grama e terra, o cheiro de seu Harry. Ele não se arrependeu de levar Tedy com ele; ele faria tudo pela criança e pelo homem que estava em seus braços. Mas ele sofria porque essa decisão fazia seu Harry doer.

_ Eu sinto muito, Harry. Mas ele vai ficar mais seguro longe daqui – disse ele, seus lábios pondo um beijo em uma têmpora.

Harry suspirou e se apoiou em Severo. _ Eu sei, mas isso não faz disso mais fácil. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo um dos Weasley, eu teria preferido manter Tedy onde eu possa vigiá-lo.

Aquele brilho quente voltou com força total no peito de Severo e seus braços se apertaram na sintura de Harry. Ele amava esse garoto. Na verdade ele começou a amá-lo durante suas seções de Oclumência no quinto ano de Harry. Depois de ver como o menino havia crescido, depois de saber que seu julgamento estava completamente errado, Severo começou a perceber algumas coisas que antes ele não conseguia ver, cegado pelo ódio de James Potter como ele estava. Harry não era nada arrogante, ele não intimidava as outras pessoas – pelo contrário – e era tudo, menos medílcre – como ele sempre disse para quem quisesse ouvir – ele era horrível. Ele não merecia ter Harry. Ele merecia viver sozinho e angustiado pelo resto de sua vida miserável, pagando pelos crimes que ele havia feito.

Harry sentil a mudança no corpo atrás dele e se virou nos braços do homem para poder ver seu rosto. Na verdade Harry pensou que a palavra "derrota" não era o suficiente para expressar o que ele estava vendo na sua frente. Os lábios de Severo tremiam e seus olhos – Merlin, os olhos – estavam cheios de amor, saldade, tristeza e amargura. Seus braços cercaram os ombros magros por conta própria e puxou o corpo alto e magro para mais perto dele. Severo deitou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no pescoço do mais jovem.

_ Porquê? – foi sussurrado tão baixo que Harry tinha que se esforçar para ouvir.

Ele não entendia. O que Severo estava perguntando? Oh, oh! Caro Merlin, o que tinha feito para chegar o homem nessas perguntas? Agora Harry sabia que tinha que responder o mais honestamente possível. Uma palavra errada e Severo iria para longe de sua vida.

Harry se soltou e puxou Severo para ficar entre suas pernas enquanto ele sentava na cadeira de balanço de Tedy.

_ Você sempre foi minha âncora – ele começou -, E eu preciso te agradecer por isso. – Severo abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry levantou a mão pedindo silêncio. _ Por favor, deixe-me terminar.

Severro acenou e Harry respirou fundo para continuar.

_ Enquanto todos desculpavam minhas escapadas, você me fazia pagar por tudo que eu havia feito. Enquanto todos me punham em um pedestal que chegava quase no teto do Salão Principal, você me rebaixou mais fundo do que as masmorras. Enquanto todos queriam me dar as respostas, você queria que eu aprendesse e as achasse por conta própria – neste ponto Harry ficou horrorizado com as lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos de Severo. Ele puxou o homem mais perto e o fez se sentar em seu colo. Logo o rosto de Severo estava escondido no oco de seu pescoço. Seus braços cercaram o corpo magro e ele continuou. _ Mas isso era o que eu precisava. Eu precisava de regras, eu precisava saber que enquanto todos iam me desculpar com um tapinha na cabeça, você iria até o inferno para fazer eu me arrepender de tudo que eu havia feito até o dia de minha morte. Foi por isso que eu não fiz mais coisas naquele castelo. Foi o saber que eu teria de acertar as contas com você que me parou muitas vezes. Você, Severo Snape, é uma pessoa, de muito poucas pessoas que me veem pelo que eu sou em vez de pelo que eu fiz. Você gosta de Harry, não de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu e o-que-derrotou-Voldemort. E é por isso que eu quero você; quero o Mestre de Poções brilhante, quero o homem sarcástico, quero o homem amável e apaixonado, quero o ex-Comensal da Morte, quero o homem frágil e o jovem sensível e companheiro. Eu quero tudo isso, porque tudo isso é você. Todas essas coisas fazem o Severo Snape que eu me apaixonei. E você pode estar certo que eu iria perder qualquer uma dessas coisas. Por isso eu te pesso, nunca mude. Não por mim, não por outra pessoa. Seja você mesmo, pelo menos para mim. Sem se esconder, sem máscaras. Só Severo, somente o meu Severo. – e ele terminou com um beijo em uma bochecha coberta de lágrimas que agora apertava mais contra seu ombro e pescoço.

E Severo fez. Ali, no colo e envolto pelos braços de Harry, o homem forte e inquebrável desmoronou e quebrou em minúsculos pedaços. Ali, protegido de tudo e todos Severo chorou por tudo que acontecera nos útimos anos. Todas as lágrimas e soluços que ele segurou pelos útimos 20 anos, foram liberados e acalmados por Harry, que o segurava com força, seus braços bem apertados no corpo e sua bochecha deitada sobre a cabeça de Severo.

Severus acordou algumas horas mais tarde quente e confortável. Seu peito descançava sobre algo firme e que... Espere, isso é um coração? Ah sim, ele estava deitado com a cabeça sobre o peito de Harry e este som era o coração de Harry. Ele não entendia porque sua cabeça estava se sentindo como algodão e seus olhos doíam. Já fazia uns bons anos que ele bebeu até desmaiar em seu sofá.

Então as imagens começaram a chegar. O café da manhã, pedindo para levar Tedy com ele, sua conversa com Harry... Oh doce Merlin, seu choro! Severo Snape nunca chora! Oh, Harry deveria estar pensando que ele era um fraco, que ele não valia apena amar. O que ele ia fazer agora?

O corpo embaixo dele se mexeu e uma mão entrou em seu campo de visão para acariciar sua bochecha.

_ Pode parar com essa linha de pensamento agora, Severo – veio uma voz de sono a cima dele.

Severo se inclinou no toque de Harry e suspirou.

_ E o que, se posso perguntar, é que eu estou pensando? – respondeu ele um pouco sarcasticamente.

Outro suspiro. Severo já tinha se arrependido de ter falado assim com Harry. Mas uma pessoa não podia mudar do dia para a noite, certo? Nem mesmo por seu amor. Harry teria de ter paciência com ele.

_ Eu sinto muito, amor. Eu vou pensar antes de falar – ele disse, rezando para que isso fosse o suficiente.

A mão de Harry agora estava em seu queixo, pelas maçãs do rosto e finalmente terminando em seus lábios.

_ Está tudo bem, eu sei que no começo será um pouco difícil para você. Mas respondendo sua pergunta, você estava pensando no que aconteceu antes de você dormir. Certo?

Severo acenou, sua cabeça ainda descançando no peito largo. Severo pensou que era um ótimo travesseiro, o melhor que ele já teve.

_ Você não é fraco – afirmou Harry, sua voz forte e calma. _ Todos choramos: eu, Rony, Hermione, Dumbledore, e você não seria uma exceção. Certo? Afinal, você sempre disse que ninguém deveria ter exceção. Sim?

Severo sorriu com suas palavras jogadas de volta para ele. Normalmente ele iria encarar e rosnar para o atrevido, mas para fazer isso ele teria de se levantar e isso era a útima coisa que ele queria fazer neste momento.

Harry riu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Severo.

_ Homem impossível – ele resmungou, mas apertou seus braços em Severo. Ele sabia que tinha que se levantar. Seus dois amigos estavam se despedindo de Tedy no andar de baixo e ele temia a despedida da criança e de Severo. Os dois estariam partindo para Roma em menos de uma hora e ele estaria fazendo compras para o seu maldito casamento.

Harry foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma cotovelada em suas costelas.

_ Um galeão para seus pensamentos – disse Severo olhando para ele firmemente.

Harry esfregou seu lado e fez uma careta de dor.

_ Isso realmente não era necessário – afirmou seriamente.

Severo sorriu. _ Seu nome não funcionou.

Harry bufou e revirou os olhos. _ Sim, claro.

Os olhos de Severo ainda estavam nele.

_ Certo, estou pensando no longo ano que está vindo pela frente.

_ Sim, eu poderia imaginar – Severo abaixou a cabeça no travesseiro e puxou Harry para o seu lado. _ Porque você não se ocupa?

_ Sim, eu estou pensando em ganhar meu Mestrado em alguma coisa. Isso ocuparia todo o meu dia e me levaria longe de Gina.

Severo estremeceu. _ Por favor, não diga o nome dela em nossa cama.

Harry gargalhou e se abaixou para dar um beijo naqueles lábios deliciosos.

_ Desculpe – disse ele sorrindo para o homem.

Eles ficaram ali deitados conversando, agarrados um ao outropor alguns minutos. De vez em quando um iria acariciar e beijar o outro, até que os beijos se aprofundaram e antes que algo acontecesse, Severo se afastou com pesar e disse que sua primeira vez tinha que ser especial e não algo apressado como iria ser se fosse agora. Harry concordou com ele e se sentil muito feliz pelo homem se expressar.

Eles se levantaram e desceram as escadas para encontrar Tedy terminando uma mamadeira no colo de Hermione.

_ Vocês estão bem? – ela perguntou, seus olhos indo de um para o outro em busca de algum sinal de desconforto.

_ Sim – respondeu Harry, seu olhar fixo no pequeno menino. Se Severo já não solbesse que a criança era a vida de Harry, ele ficaria sabendo ali naquele mesmo momento. O sentimento em seus olhos diziam tudo.

Hermione fez Tedy arrotar e o entregou para Harry que o apertou com força contra seu peito, deitando seu rosto contra o cabelo agora preto e bagunçado do bebê, seus olhos brilhando suspeitosamente com lágrimas e ele os fechou rapidamente não querendo que elas caíssem. O que seria dele sem Tedy para alegrar seus dias? Quem iria jogar todo o café da manhã em suas roupas e em toda a cozinha? Quem iria jogar água por todo o banheiro na hora do banho? Quem iria acordá-lo durante a noite para ser alimentado e trocado? Quem iria sorrir para ele todas as manhãs e falar na linguagem que só os bebês poderiam entender? Quem?

Duas mãos fortes desceram em seus ombros e ele percebeu que por mais que tentara segurar as lágrimas, agora elas caíam por suas bochechas livremente.

_ Ele irá ficar bem, amor – uma voz de veludo sussurrou em seu ouvido. _ Cuidarei de Tedy como se fosse meu próprio filho, eu prometo – Severo deu um beijo em sua bochecha molhada e passou os braços em volta dele.

Harry não poderia dizer que o sentimento de perda absoluta tinha deixado, mas seu coração se sentia mais leve pela promessa de Severo. Ele enfiou a mão em sua manga e retirou a varinha, acenando na direção da escada. Alguns segundos depois uma grande mala veio zunindo para baixo. Harry encolheu a cadeira de alimentar Tedy e a enviou voando para dentro da mala.

Os brinquedos que estavam espalhados pelo andar de baixo veio logo atrás e depois do útimo, – um trêm que fora enfeitiçado para se parecer com o Expresso de Hogwarts – entrou, a mala se fechou e Harry a encolheu e a entregou a Severo, que a pegou e guardou em um bolso do casaco negro.

_ Eu acho que isso é tudo – disse Harry fazendo o melhor de si para que sua voz não tremesse.

_ Acho que você não se esqueceu de nada, companheiro. Agora é melhor eles partirem. Ela estará aqui a qualquer minuto – falou Rony, seu olhar triste preso em Tedy. Ninguém precisava perguntar quem era ela.

Harry ergueu Tedy de seu peito e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

_ Papai irá sentir saldades, meu pequeno leãozinho – disse ele. _ Se comporte está bem? Seja um bom garoto e papai vai te ver em breve – sua voz falhou no final e ele deu mais um beijo em Tedy e o entregou a Severo.

_ Por favor, cuide dele como fizeste a mim durante todos esses anos.

Severo olhou profundamente em seus olhos, seu olhar que poderia enxergar sua alma e disse, em uma voz firme e clara. _ Eu prometo a você. Tedy estará seguro comigo.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso para ele e se virou. Respirando fundo ele a chamou.

_ Dizy!

Um pop alto e o elfo-doméstico estava parado a sua frente.

_ Mestre Harry, o que Dizy pode fazer pelo Senhor?

Harry puxou Severo para ficar ao seu lado. _ Dizy, este é o Mestre Severo. Você irá leva-lo com você a Roma. Mostre todos os arranjos que fiz para ele. E lêmbresse, na frente dos outros ele é um velho primo distante dos Potter.

Dizy acenou para Harry e olhou para Severo de cima a baixo. Depois de alguns segundos ela sorriu e fez uma reverência para ele.

_ Mestre Severo irá levar meu filho com ele – continuou Harry. _ Lá ele será o pai de Tedy, certo?

Dizy acenou novamente e sorriu para a criança.

_ Dizy, você irá obedecer Severo em quanto eu estiver fora – disse Harry olhando firmemente para o elfo.

Harry se virou e suspirou. _ É melhor vocês irem.

Hermione pegou Tedy do colo de Severo e o levou para se despedir de Rony que estava sentado do outro lado da cozinha.

Depois que a jovem se afastou, Severo puxou Harry contra seu corpo e esmagou seus lábios juntos. O beijo foi frenético e desesperado, suas línguas se enrrolando juntas para saborear o gosto um do outro. Severo se afastou para respirar e seus braços se apertaram em volta do jovem.

_ Meu – ele rosnou, seus lábios a milímetros da orelha de Harry. _ Só meu.

_ Sim – Harry gemeu. _ Só seu. Assim como você é só meu.

Em vez de responder, Severo sorriu e o puxou para outro beijo, esse calmo e cheio de carinho. Harry jurou que podia sentir o calor dos lábios de Severo chegar aos seus dedos dos pés.

Quando se afastaram, foi para um Rony com o rosto vermelho parado ao lado deles com Tedy em seus braços. Ele entregou a criança para o homem e estendeu a mão para ele. Quando Severo a apertou, o ruiivo sorriu.

_ Mesmo que ainda não seja oficial, quero que saiba que você é muito bem-vindo a família. Se é você quem faz Harry feliz, então nós iremos apoiá-lo.

Os cantos dos lábios de Severo se retraíram para cima e seus olhos negros brilharam com a aprovação. O homem puxou o garoto mais novo para perto.

_ Você é um bom amigo para Harry, SR. Weasley...

_ Rony – interrompeu o mais jovem.

Severo piscou. _ Muito bem... Quero que você me prometa que irá manter um olho nele em quanto eu ainda não posso.

O rosto de Rony se transformou imediatamente e ele acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. _ Eu prometo, Senhor...

_ Severo. Você pode me chamar de Severo – e com um aceno de cabeça para Hermione, ele se virou e caminhou para fora da cozinha.

Harry jogou um olhar na direção de seus amigos e correu atrás do homem. Afinal, Severo era sua prioridade no momento. E quem poderia culpa-lo? S

Eu Severo iria passar um ano inteiro longe dele...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Harry estava sentado em sua cadeira da cozinha com o "Profeta Diário" aberto a sua frente e uma xícara de chá em suas mãos. O dia lá fora parecia refletir o humor do jovem. Nuvens grossas cobriam o céu de Londres e finas gotas de chuva caíam a esmo pelo chão. Realmente, Harry pensou, isso era igual a seus sentimentos.

A casa estava silenciosa sem os risos e gritos de Tedy. Tedy... Não, ele não podia pensar nisso ou ele iria piorar. Harry sabia que Tedy estava mais seguro com Severo em Roma. Longe de Gina... Ela não poderia fazer nada para o seu filho! Isso, Harry, pense sobre isso e não na falta do bebê.

Com os espíritos levantados, Harry se ergueu da cadeira e caminhou em direção a escada... Seu quarto faria com uma boa limpeza.

Duas horas , um grande saco de lixo e vários palavrões depois, a sala estava arejada e pronta para uso novamente. Harry estava se sentindo orgulhoso de si mesmo. Afinal, não havia um grão de areia fora do lugar em seu quarto. Para um jovem de 18 anos, isso era quase impossível de alcançar, não era?

_ Harry?

Porra, ele tinha se esquecido de bloquear o flu... Bem, agora tudo que restava a fazer era atender seu convidado com todo o respeito de um Potter. Ele bufou. Se Severo estivesse ali, ele diria que para alcançar esse objetivo era só bloquear o flu bem na cara de quem estava chamando.

_ Harry!

_ Estou chegando! – ele gritou enquanto descia os degraus de dois em dois. Espere, ele conhecia essa voz...

_ Professora McGonagall! – ele exclamou ao entrar na sala.

A cabeça de Minerva McGonagall estava flutuando entre as chamas verdes do flu no lado oposto da sala. A professora parecia cançada; olheiras escuras circulavam os olhos e sua pele estava pálida. Ele sorriu para ela.

_ Olá, professora! – exclamou ele caminhando até a lareira.

Minerva sorriu para ele.

_ Olá, Harry. Será que eu posso passar?

_ Claro, me dê um minuto – Harry retirou a varinha da manga e acenou em direção a um ponto específico no chão. _ Pronto, a senhora pode vir.

O flu ativou e a mulher deu um passo para fora com toda a elegância que o próprio Harry não tinha. Ele odiava viajar de flu!

_ Como vai a senhora? – ele perguntou indo até ela e estendendo a mão.

_ Por favor, me chame de Minerva – ela disse apertando sua mão. _ Tirando o cansaço de organizar o castelo para o próximo ano eu estou muito bem, obrigada.

Harry fez um gesto para uma poltrona a direita da lareira e se sentou a frente dela.

_ Eu posso oferecer chá? Café?

_ Chá seria bom – ela respondeu, seus olhos brilhando.

_ Monstro! – chamou Harry suavemente.

Um pop apareceu e o elfo estava parado a frente dele.

_ Monstro pode ajudar Mestre Harry? – ele perguntou, sua voz um coaxar.

_ Por favor, Monstro, traga chá e café para nós.

Depois de alguns minutos uma bandeja com chá, café, leite, açúcar e biscoitos estava na mesinha a frente deles. Harry fez um gesto para a professora ficar avontade e se recostou com sua própria xícara de café em suas mãos.

_ E Teddy, como vai? – ela perguntou depois de tomar um gole gratificante da bebida. _ Fiquei sabendo que estava com ele?

Harry sorriu ao lembrar do bebê. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

_ Teddy está bem e seguro, o que é mais importante.

Minerva fez uma careta. _ Eu estava preocupada com ele quando a menina Weasley viesse para cá.

O rosto de Harry se transformou em pedra e estava claro que se ele pudesse, Gina estaria morta agora mesmo.

_ Eu reencontrei o meu protetor e os mandei juntos para um lugar seguro.

Os olhos de Minerva brilharam de uma maneira que daria orgulho a Dumbledore. Ela sorriu.

_ Quer dizer que você o encontrou? – ela perguntou ansiosamente.

Harry inclinou a cabeça e franziu a testa.

_ Encontrei quem, Minerva? – perguntou ele, seu rosto inocente.

Minerva riu e pegou outra xícara de chá. _ Fico muito feliz que ele está vivo e bem.

Harry concordou e apanhou um biscoito do prato a sua frente.

_ Você precisava de mim para alguma coisa? Não que eu não tenha apreciado sua companhia...

Minerva riu. Parecia que seu antigo aluno passou algumas horas com Severus.

_ Sim, sim – ela começou, seu rosto ficando sério novamente. _ Eu estou com alguns problemas que eu espero para resolver ainda hoje antes do jantar. Como você sabe, estamos preenchendo as vagas dos nossos professores. Acabei de vir da Toca e foi decidido que Hermione iria assumir o cargo de Runas Antigas, enquanto Rony estará voltando para fazer o seu sétimo ano. Como eu aposto que você está ciente, ele quer ser um auror.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele já sabia que seu amigo queria terminar a escola para entrar no treinamento de auror. Agora Hermione foi outra história. Ele apostaria tudo que a menina iria ter um ataque cardíaco se não terminasse Hogwarts.

_ Hermione não vai terminar a escola? – ele não se conteve; tinha que fazer a pergunta.

_ Não – respondeu Minerva. _ Ela disse que iria terminar os estudos assim como você.

Harry tinha decidido que ele iria tirar seus niens por conta própria. Apesar de seus 18 anos, Harry não se sentia mais como um jovem desta idade. Ele fora obrigado a ver e fazer coisas que nenhum jovem dessa idade teria de fazer.

_ Estou surpreso – ele disse por fim.

_ Bem – continuou Minerva -, eu tenho uma proposta para você.

Harry inclinou a cabeça e a olhou com expectativa.

_ Eu preciso de um professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas – sim, eu sei que sempre estamos precisando -, e você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço para assumir o cargo. As crianças te respeitam – ela levantou a mão quando Harry abriu a boca – e eu e os outros professores vimos o trabalho que você fez em ensinar os alunos em seu quinto ano. Eles só passaram em seus NONS porque você os instruiu.

Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos. Em breve ele estaria casado com Gina e teria de aguentá-la por um ano sozinho. Em Hogwarts ele teria Hermione, Minerva e seus outros professores para a companhia; isso sem falar em ensinar do primeiro ao sétimo ano de Defesa. Seu dia estaria cheio com o que ele gostava. Passar somente algumas pequenas horas com Gina seria apenas um brinde. Ele sorriu.

_ É claro que eu aceito a ser seu novo professor, Minerva.

A mulher sorriu para ele.

_ Eu tenho certeza que isso vai te fazer muito bem a longo praso...

XXXXXXXXXX

Agora Harry se encontrava sorrindo como um idiota enquanto corria pelo quarto recolhendo camisas, calsas, vestes, capas, meias, cuecas, botas e sapatos, perfumes, as cartas de Severo, uma foto de Tedy, sua capa da invisibilidade junto com o mapa do Maroto, sua vassoura, seu álbum de fotos, livros (esses eram mais de 30), pergaminhos, penas e tinta, blusas e os enfiava em seu malão sem fundo assim que seus braços ficassem cheios.

Assim que ele acabou com seu quarto e escrit´ório, o rapaz apanhou outra mala – essa enfeitiçada para manter o que fosse posto nela fresco e sem danos – e se dirigiu ao seu pequeno laboratório. Lá foi uma questão de apanhar seus 5 caldeirões, seus frascos, ingredientes, conchas, varetas, facas, almofariz e pilão e os colocou com cuidado na mala.

Passando no quarto de Tedy ele apanhou duas trocas de roupas, um ou dois bichos de pelúcia, um pequeno carrinho e uma toalha de banho e os colocou em sua mala. Nada como ser um homem previnido, Harry pensou. Tudo poderia acontecer e sempre era bom estar preparado. Outra lição que ele fora obrigado a aprender durante a porra da Guerra.

Harry encolheu seus três malões e os enfiou no bolso da calsa de brin. Descendo as escadas ele caminhou até a cozinha e lhe preparou uma boa xícara de café antes de sair de casa. Ele esperava voltar para lá junto com Severo e seu pequeno menino.

Pensando em Severo, ele resolveu escrever uma pequena carta. Chamando pena e pergaminho até a mesa ele começou a escrever.

"Caro Severo,

Se passaram duas semanas e eu já estou morrendo de saldades suas e de Tedy. Como vocês estão?

Minerva me ofereceu o cargo de Defesa Contra as artes das trevas em Hogwarts e eu aceitei.

Como sei que você deve saber, estarei me casando amanhã e ela pensou que eu poderia ocupar a maior parte do meu tempo dando aulas, detenções, conversando com meus colegas professores e planejar aulas em vez de ficar com ela.

Na verdade foi uma idéia perfeita. Ah, Hermione estará ensinando Runas Antigas e Rony irá voltar como um estudante.

Não vejo a hora de te ver e de lhe segurar em meus braços. Assim que eu fizer isso, nada nem ninguém irá tirar você de mim. Com todo meu amor,

Seu,

Harry."

Harry dobrou e selou o pergaminho. Ele iria aproveitar e mandar uma nota para Rony.

"Hei companheiro,

Aceitei a proposta de Minerva. Serei seu professor de Defesa no próximo ano!

Bem, vou ter pouco tempo para gastar com Gina. Estarei muito ocupado!

Arrumei as malas e estou pegando o flu para Hogwarts assim que terminar de escrever. Dê meus parabéns a Hermione, fiquei sabendo que seremos colegas daqui a algumas semanas.

Mande um abraço a todos aí na Toca e eu vou te ver amanhã.

Harry."

Ele prendeu a carta nas garras de Martin e lhe pediu para entregar a Rony. Depois da partida do corvo, Harry convocou Dizy e pediu para ela entregar a carta a Severo. Assim que tudo foi feito, ele se levantou e foi até a lareira na sala de estar.

Jogando um punhado de pó de flu nas chamas, ele entrou e chamou:

_ Hogwarts, escritório do diretor! – e desapareceu em meio as chamas verdes.

XXXXXXX

Na parte mais antiga de Roma estava erguido a mansão dos Potter. Construida onde a muitos e muitos anos atrás decisões foram tomadas para quase o mundo inteiro. A mansão estava construída no local do antigo prédio do Senado Romano. Ela também pegava uma boa parte do novo prédio do Senado junto com o templo de Júpter. O lugar era enorme.

Para os Trouxas, o lugar não passava de milhares de escombros pelo chão e o Fórum não era nada além de um lugar aberto que um dia fora o principal mercado do maior império do mundo. Mas para os bruxos e bruxas, aquele lugar tinha muita história e eles fizeram daquele local um outro mercado, uma Vila que todos amavam e desejavam visitar em toda a Europa.

Ali vendia varinhas, livros mágicos e trouxas, revistas, penas, pergaminho, tinta, ingredientes e produtos necessários para poções, roupas para o mundo mágico e trouxa, uma grande variedade de comida e bebida, brinquedos, utilidades para bbebês, móveis, sapatos, produtos de beleza, animais de estimação, o correio coruja, o prédio do jornal"Diário Mágico" e etc.

E ao lado de tudo isso, estava a mansão Potter.

A tarde estava chegando ao fim quando Severo Snape passava por todo o Fórum Romano e entrou na mansão. Seu dia tinha sido corrido entre fabricando as poções, arrumar a loja e comprar ingredientes para mais poções. Tudo o que ele queria era chegar em casa, tomar um longo banho, jantar e ficar o resto da noite com Tedy. O tempo que ele passou com a criança o fez gostar mais e mais do bebê. Severo se pegou a cada dia sorrindo mais que o anterior. Tedy definitivamente estava fazendo bem para ele. O que os alunos iriam dizer se vissem o Morsego das Masmorras sorrindo e brincando com um bebê de sete meses? Ele bufou. Provavelmente iriam desmaiar de susto; e aqueles que não desmaiassem, iriam correr por suas vidas.

_ Olá, Tedy! – Severo pegou o menino de um pequeno cercadinho que ficava em um canto da sala de estar da família.

Tedy balbuciou feliz e estendeu a mão para apertar seu nariz.

_ Não, aí não pode – disse Severo, seus lábios se contraindo para cima.

Tedy o encarou com seus grandes olhos verdes – igual aos de seu Harry -, e sorriu, agora puxando e enfiando uma mecha de seu cabelo em sua pequena boca.

_ Isso também não, campeão – riu Severo. Ele se sentou em uma poltrona e deu a mamadeira para o faminto menino, que até o fim já estava quase fechando os olhos.

_ Mestre Severo – chamou uma voz a sua frente.

_ Ah, olá, Dizy – respondeu o homem que ageitava o menino em seus braços.

_ Mestre Harry mandou isto para o senhor, Mestre Severo!

Severo sorriu para o pequeno elfo e pegou o pergaminho estendido. Harry lhe mandou outra carta?

_ Obrigado, Dizy – disse ele, seus longos dedos quebrando o lacre da carta. Ele estava preocupado com o jovem.

Ele leu a carta duas vezes, sorrindo para a letra bagunçada. Já ouve tempos que ele detestou esses rabiscos, mas hoje ele os amava. Quando terminou de ler, seus lábios pousaram na testa de Tedy. _ Papai mandou um beijo, pequeno rapaz. – Ele dobrou o pergaminho e o pôs em um bolso de suas vestes para mais tarde.

Severo se levantou e levou o bebê até o andar de cima para o berçário. Depois de banhá-lo e trocá-lo, ele o colocou em seu berço, puxou o cobertou até os ombros e lhe deu um beijo em sua testa.

_ Boa noite, meu pequeno Tedy.

Saindo do quarto, Severo entrou na suíte principal e tomou seu próprio banho relaxante. Merlin, como ele adorava Roma! Só poderia ficar melhor se Harry estivesse aqui com ele. Oh, amanhã era o dia... O dia em que seu Harry teria de se casar com a maldita Gina Weasley... Bem, era melhor não pensar nisso ou ele iria voltar para a Inglaterra e matar a menina com suas próprias mãos neste exato instante.

Depois de um jantar de carne assada com legumes a vapor, Severo caiu na cama e fechou os olhos. Esta cama era muito grande só para ele.

Sua mente imaginativa começou a imaginar Harry ali com ele. Os dois estariam abraçados e Severo estaria passando suas mãos por todo aquele corpo esbelto e adorável. Harry, com aqueles lindos olhos verdes estaria beijando seu pescoço e gemendo a cada ponto sensível que Severo acariciasse em seu corpo. Seus lábios iriam acompanhar suas mãos, beijando, mordendo e lambendo a cada ponto que eles passassem.

Severo gemeu. Bem, ele não iria conseguir dormir com todo o seu sangue concentrado ao sul de seu corpo. Jogando as cobertas para o lado ele estendeu a mão e apertou sua grande ereção dura e aveludada. Imaginando que era as mãos de Harry que o estava dando tanto prazer, Severo começou a mover a mão para cima e para baixo em seu eixo duro, passando o polegar em sua cabeça sensível e gemendo em resposta. Apertando em lugares mais prazerosos do que outros, Severo sabia que ele não iria durar muito tempo. Já fazia um bom tempo que ele tinha conseguido ter uma ereção e ele queria vir logo que possível.

Algumas gotas escapavam da cabeça esponjosa, prevendo uma libertação em breve. Ele as usou como lubrificante e almentou o rítimo, agora as suas duas mãos apertando e puxando. Imaginando Harry beijando e lambendo seu pênis, Severo almentou a velocidade de suas mãos, arqueando o corpo quase completamente fora da cama. Sua respiração estava rápida, seu coração desparado e seu rosto vermelho de calor e excitação. Ele entrava e saía do pequeno túnel que suas mãos formaram. Ele sentil um formigamento subindo de seus dedos dos pés, um arrepio por sua coluna e suas bolas apertaram. Mais um puxão e groças cordas peroladas saíram de seu pênis, caindo em seu estômago e peito.

_ Harry! – ele gritou, seus olhos acompanhando seu esperma se expalhando por toda a superfície de sua barriga.

Depois de alguns minutos para acalmar sua respiração, ele estremeceu ao ar frio e estendeu sua mão que ainda tremia com a força de seu maravilhoso orgasmo e pegou sua varinha, lançando um feitiço de limpeza em si mesmo. Jogando a varinha na mesa de cabeceira, Severo puxou as cobertas até os ombros, se virou para o lado e fechou os olhos, sorrindo feliz com si mesmo. Fazia muito tempo que ele não tinha tido um orgasmo tão espetacular como esse.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Harry estava se dando muito bem em Hogwarts. Todos os seus antigos professores lhe deram as boas vindas como o seu novo colega e fizeram de tudo para que Harry se sentisse avontade em companhia deles. Afinal, quase todos deles já passaram por essa adaptação com Severo quando ele tinha vindo ocupar o cargo de professor de Poções antes de seus 20 anos.

Atualmente Harry estava parado na frente de seu guarda-roupas caçando uma boa roupa para vestir em seu casamento. Sim, ele não se deu ao trabalho de ir comprar Vestes Cerimoniais no Beco Diagonal. Ele puxou uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul-marinho de botões. Isso iria cervir, ele concluiu enquanto entrava em seus sapatos e passava as mãos pelo cabelo indiciplinado.

Harry fazia seu caminho pelas escadas em direção aos terrenos da escola para aparatar ao Ministério. Ele virou uma esquina e quase bateu no novo professor de Poções.

_ Harry, apressado eu vejo – disse o homem. Ele era um espanhol em seus 50 e poucos anos, com a pele morena e seu cabelo cor de areia, já com alguns fios brancos espalhados ali e aqui. Harry o conhecera na primeira reunião de professores. Seu nome era Jhon Catela, um renomado Medibruxo (na verdade o melhor medibruxo) da Europa e America. Ele era um viúvo a dois anos, sua esposa fora morta por Comensais da Morte quando eles e Benjamin – seu filho de apenas seis anos na época - vieram passar as férias de natal na Inglaterra. Desde então, John criou a criança sozinho enquanto continuava a trabalhar no hospital em Espanha. Agora ele decidiu tomar umas férias e quando Minerva lhe ofereceu o cargo de Mestre de Poções em Hogwarts ele não perdeu tempo e se mudou para o castelo com Benjamin, agora chamado carinhosamente por Benjy, por toda a equipe de professores.

_ Olá, Jhon! – cumprimentou Harry lhe dando uma pequena onda de cabeça. _ E Benjy! – ele estendeu a mão e despenteou o cabelo do menino.

Benjy sorriu para ele e o abraçou.

_ Olá Harry! – ele exclamou dando um passo atrás. _ Você vai arrumar sua sala de aula hoje?

Harry sorriu para ele. Parecia que a criança se apegara a ele mais rápido do que aos outros membros da equipe.

_ Hoje não, garoto. Vou arrumar amanhã. Será que você estaria disposto a me ajudar? – ele perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

O rosto de Benjy se iluminou e ele abriu um grande sorriso para Harry.

_ Claro! – ele respondeu rapidamente.

_ Então amanhã eu te procuro está bem?

O menino acenou para ele e Jhon lhe lançou um olhar de gratidão. Parecia que Benjy precisava de um pouco de distração por esses dias.

_ Agora eu preciso ir para uma farsa de um casamento. Até mais! – ele apertou a mão de Jhon e bagunçou o cabelo de Benjy novamente antes de correr pelo corredor até a escadaria de mármore.

Aparatando para o Ministério, ele entregou sua varinha para verificação no saguão de entrada e desceu para o Departamento Sivil Bruxo. Era aqui que Casamentos, Divórcio, ligações de aumas-gêmias (o que era raro entre os bruxos), nascimentos e mortes eram registrados e arquivados. Pelo visto ele estava um pouco atrasado.

Toda a família Weasley já estava presente, com Rony, Hermione e os gêmeos encostados em um canto, enquanto o Sr e a Sra Weasley estavam tentando acalmar uma frenética Gina.

_ Finalmente você está aí! – ela exclamou, empurrando sua mãe e perseguindo até ele. Seu rosto escureceu quando seu olhar passou pelas roupas de Harry. Ele sorriu interiormente. Um... Dois...

_ Harry James Potter! – ela gritou.

E aí estava.

_ O que você pensa que está vestindo? Onde você pensa que está? – ela gritava e mechia suas mãos freneticamente. Parecia que ela queria enforcá-lo no local.

Harry sorriu calmamente para ela. Parecia que isso irritou mais a menina. Agora suas bochechas estavam vermelhas de raiva.

_ Para uma obrigação que você me forçou. Então eu não escolhi muito minhas roupas. Na verdade eu não me importo. Agora vamos fazer isso logo antes que eu mude de idéia. – Harry a empurrou para o lado e foi até a mesa onde o oficiante esperava calmamente.

Gina bufou e o seguiu. Logo os dois tinham assinado os papéis e tudo estaba feito. Rony puxou seu braço e o levou para um canto onde Hermione e seus irmãos o esperavam.

_ Harry! – Hermione se jogou em seus braços e o apertou firme.

_ Hermione, querida, Harry não deseja morrer prematuramente com falta de ar – disse Rony puxando sua namorada de cima de Harry enquanto rolava seus olhos para o amigo que voltou a respirar normalmente.

_ Desculpe – murmurou Hermione, seu rosto vermelho de vergonha, o que fez todos rirem.

_ Harry, irmão pequeno... – começou Fred.

_ Olha o que temos para você? – disse Jorge, passando dois frascos para Harry.

Ele os pegou e leu o rótolo: "Ereção em 5 segundos" e "Fertilizante". Ele corou e ergueu os olhos para os gêmeos.

_ Bem, nós sabemos que nossa falsa irmã não iria te dar o clima para ter um filho... – começou Jorge.

_ E exatamente por isso, esta poção – Fred apontou a poção de "Ereção".

_ E para que você não tenha que repetir o ato... – disse Jorge.

_ Dê a ela a metade da poção Fertilizante e beba a outra metade – concluiu Fred.

Quando eles terminaram, Harry os olhava com os olhos arregalados e uma ponta de esperança. Hermione, que não deixava nada passar, viu o olhar do amigo e se virou para os gêmeos.

_ Isso aqui é sério, meninos. Tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar?

Os dois jovens acentiram sériamente.

_ Nós sabemos, Hermione – afirmou Fred.

_ Jamais iríamos brincar com Harry nesta cituação – disse Jorge. _ Queremos ele feliz o mais rápido possível.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e Harry sorriu para eles. Parece que os dois conseguiam ser sérios quando a situação chamou a eles. E se eles iriam ajudar ele com o "Operação só toque em Gina uma vez" – como ele chamava agora – Harry só poderia ser grato.

_ Boa sorte, companheiro – sussurrou Rony, seus olhos focando Gina que caminhava até eles com uma cara sorridente. _ Nos dê notícias, sim?

_ Claro – respondeu Harry ao mesmo tempo que a menina os alcançou. _ Vejo vocês amanhã.

_ Vamos para a nossa lua-de-mel, Harry? – perguntou Gina, sua voz saindo como se ela quisesse ser censual.

_ Não fasso idéia do que está falando – respondeu friamente. Será que a menina ainda esperava beijos e rosas dele?

Gina sorriu para ele, seus braços se enrrolando em seu pescoço. _ Harry, você não me deu o beijo do casamento.

Ela tentou colocar seus lábios nos de Harry, mas o jovem a empurrou com nojo. Ele nunca beijaria outra pessoa além de Severo! Ah, como ele queria gritar, largar tudo e aparatar para Roma e prender seu amado em seus braços longe de tudo isso.

_ Adeus, Sr. Weasley – ele apertou a mão de Artur e abraçou Molly, que sussurrou que sentia muito por tudo isso. Depois de abraçar Hermione e ganhar tumtapa de despedida de Rony e os gêmeos, ele pegou o braço de Gina e a conduziu para fora do Ministério da Magia.

Os dois desembarcaram nos portões de Hogwarts e logo que seus pés se firmaram, Harry largou Gina e começou a andar subindo a colina para o castelo.

_ Por que estamos aqui? – ela perguntou curiosa.

_ Eu trabalho como professor aqui – Harry respondeu sem parar e sem se virar.

Se Gina achou alguma coisa sobre isso, ela não disse nada. Os dois entraram no castelo e subiram as escadas até o terceiro andar, perto da sala de Defesa. Eles pararam em frente a um retrato do rei Artur cavalgando sobre sua égua em um grande campo gramado.

_ Veritaserum – disse Harry alto o suficiente para Gina ouvir.

Os dois entraram em uma sala de estar aconchegante, com uma grande lareira a direita com duas portas que a flanqueavam. Em frente ao fogo havia um sofá cinza com almofadas bege claro e duas poltronas confortáveis de cada lado dele. Atrás, para a esquerda da sala, eram duas estantes carregadas de livros e uma porta entre elas.

_ Este é o meu laboratório de poções – ele disse apontando para a porta mais próxima a saída da sala, a direita da lareira. _ Aquela é o meu quarto, onde você está proibida de entrar – e eu vou saber se você entrar – continuou, apontando para a porta do lado esquerdo da lareira. _ Aquela leva a cozinha – era uma porta oposta a porta do retrato -, e aquela é o seu quarto – ele apontou para a porta entre as estantes.

Gina acenou para ele e abriu a porta designada. Era um quarto simples, com um guarda-roupas para a direita, uma cama de casal no meio da sala, uma cômoda encostada a parede da porta e uma pequena escrivaninha para a esquerda, junto com uma porta que levava a um banheiro.

_ Você pode guardar suas coisas, eu volto mais tarde – falou Harry, fechando a porta após sair.

Hoje seria uma tarde muito longa...

XXXXXX

A hora havia chegado. Harry não podia mais adiar esse encontro. Ele apanhou o frasco de poção de fertilidade e engoliu metade em um gole, despejando o restante na taça de vinho de Gina. Ele despejou uma taça para si mesmo enquanto esperava o minuto para que pudesse beber a outra poção.

Depois de engolir a poção para poder ficar animado, ele suspirou e se levantou. Apanhando as duas taças de vinho, ele caminhou para o outro lado da sala e bateu na porta de Gina.

_ Entre – disse ela.

Harry abriu a porta e quase engasgou. Gina estava nua, coberta por um fino lençol. Que coisa horrível! Harry queria voltar por onde ele havia entrado e correr para fora do castelo. Mas ele tinha que continuar; sua vida com Severo dependia disso e ele seria amaldiçoado se ele perderia isso.

Dando passos rápidos até a cama, ele entregou uma das taças para a menina e engoliu sua própria bebida em dois goles rápidos. A poção já começou a fazer efeito. Harry podia sentir seu membro esticando suas calças, duro e pronto para ser liberado de seus feixes.

Gina, sem perceber nada, engoliu o vinho e sem que Harry se deu conta, ela estava em cima dele, beijando e arrancando suas roupas.

Parecia que ela queria dominar... Mas ele nunca iria deixar a garota fazer isso com ele. Com um aperto forte, Harry enverteu as posições e abriu as pernas de Gina para se acomodar entre elas. Gina não parava de lamber e morder seu pescoço, suas mãos indo por todo o seu corpo. Harry sentiu uma enorme vontade de vomitar; mas ele se obrigou a continuar.

_ Harry, por favor... – pediu Gina, sua voz cheia de desejo. Ela estendeu a mão entre seus corpos e deu um aperto em seu pênis. Harry gemeu alto. Porra! Ele queria terminar isso logo...

_ O que você quer? – ele perguntou rispidamente.

Gina gemeu. Como ela gostava desse tom comandante de Harry!

_ Quero você dentro de mim, agora!

Harry não poderia ficar mais feliz. Seu membro pulsava para a liberação o mais rápido possível e ele queria sair dalí.

Com uma mão ele começou a se acariciar e com a outra ele enfiou os dedos na vagina de Gina. Ela estava totalmente molhada e inchada... Parecia que ela estava pronta para ele.

Ele guiou seu pênis até a entrada de Gina e com dois impulsos fortes de seus quadris ele entrou nela. Ele ouviu o grito de prazer da menina e sorriu por dentro. Oh, como era diferente! Severo, pense em Severo! – sua mente gritou para ele.

Harry achava uma ótima idéia. A imagem de Severo estava cruzando suas longas pernas em suas costas e o fez se enterrar mais profundamente em seu corpo pálido. Ele começou a balançar para frente e para trás, seus lábios sendo monopolizado pelos lábios finos de seu amor. Os olhos negros de Severo brilhavam de amor e escuros de desejo, seus dedos longos emaranhados nos cabelos bagunçados de Harry que o batia no colchão com força.

Harry sentiu o aperto no pé do estômago e seus dedos começaram a se enrolar e formigar e ele sabia que estava perto. Fechando os olhos para não ver Gina, ele puxou a imagem de Severo embaixo dele, seus dedos apertando e puxando seu próprio pênis duro e pingando... Ah! Isso era demais... Harry veio, jatos e jatos de sua semente dentro de Gina, que neste instante deu um grito e Harry sentiu um líquido atingir seu pênis ainda sensível, o que o fez a ter um pequeno orgasmo mais uma vez.

Lutando para respirar, ele tirou seu membro agora flácido e molhado de seus orgasmos e se levantou da cama. Ele apanhou suas roupas no chão e saiu apressadamente do quarto. Jogando suas coisas no sofá ele correu para o banheiro e quase não chegou a tempo de esvaziar seu estômago no vaso sanitário. Suas lágrimas traíram seus soluços que ele fazia o seu melhor para segurar e seu estômago se revirava novamente. Foi horrível! Ah Severo, como ele queria se enrolar nos braços do homem e dormir por dias seguidos...

Mas tudo estava feito. Ele havia feito o que todos esperavam e agora estava libre para esperar por seu amor voltar. "Sinto muito, Severo" – ele pensou, antes de enxaguar a boca e deitando em sua cama. Ele adormeceu quando sua cabeça bateu em seu travesseiro.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Os seus arredores ficaram escuros e o vento começou a soprar mais forte. Nuvens cobriam o céu que a poucos minutos era azul e ensolarado. Vozes começaram a gritar em sua cabeça e Harry começou a correr. Para onde ele não sabia. A poucos passos a sua frente ele avistou um grupo de dementadores que fechavam o cerco em uma figura caída no chão. Com um súbto impulso ele percebeu que a figura era Severo e o que os dementadores iriam fazer com ele.

Ele tentou apressar seus passos, mas parecia que algo o prendia no lugar. O dementador mais próximo da figura se ajoelhou e empurrou seu capuz para trás. Ele não podia ver...

_ Nãão!

Ele acordou com um susto, seu coração disparado e o corpo coberto de suor. Sua respiração vinha em rápidos suspiro e ele tremia todo. Com dificuldade, ele estendeu a mão e apanhou sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira.

_ Lummus – disse ele, sua voz rouca de gritar.

A pequena luz na ponta da varinha se acendeu e Harry a girou em todas as direções só para ter certeza de que estava sozinho. Ele sabia que estava seguro em seus aposentos em Hogwarts, mas a caltela nunca o deixára.

Harry não se preocupava com Gina; afinal, seu feitiço Silenciador funcionava perfeitamente, obrigado. Ele respirou fundo. Seus pesadelos tinham voltado com uma vingança e sempre incluíam Severo ou Tedy neles.

Ainda tremendo um pouco, ele afastou os cobertores e se levantou da cama. Com outra respiração, ele vestiu um roupão verde e dourado e saiu para a sala de estar. Como ele previra ela estava vazia, com um fogo baixo na lareira. Com um gesto de sua varinha o fogo almentou e o quarto começou a ficar mais quente. Ele caminhou até o aparador e derramou um copo de whisky de fogo e se jogou em sua poltrona favorita. Ele tomou um grande gole da bebida e se contentou com a queimadura que descia por sua garganta.

Eles estavam no fim de Junho outra vez. O aniversário de Tedy tinha sido a quase três meses. Claro que ele não pôde estar lá, e isso doía muito. Era o primeiro aniversário de seu filho e ele não pôde estar presente. Um dia depois ele avistou um envelope em sua mesa em seu quarto. Dentro havia uma fotografia que o fez sorrir e seus olhos lacrimejarem. Severo estava em pé atrás de uma mesa com um pequeno bolo e seis ou sete caixas de presentes. Ele segurava Tedy em seus braços e tentava empedir que o menino se jogasse em cima da mesa. Harry riu. A criança estava com o rosto e as pequenas mãozinhas cobertas de chantili e alguns pedaços de chocolate derretiam em seu queixo e nariz. No bolo havia uma vela e as palavras "Feliz aniversário Tedy!".

Harry sorriu com a lembrança. Ele nunca pensou que Severo iria se adaptar a paternidade tão rápido. Quem diria? As vezes ele não acreditava. Terminando de tomar o útimo gole de seu copo, ele o voltou para o aparador, tirou o roupão e jogou suas vestes de ensino por cima do pijama. As duas da manhã ainda podia ter pequenos pestinhas rondando os corredores do castelo – como ele faria – e era seu trabalho para manda-los de volta para a cama.

Tudo estava dando certo em sua vida, ele refletiu enquanto caminhava pelo corredor perto da biblioteca. Gina estava grávida de de quase seis meses e meio. Pelos exames feitos por Madame Ponfrey era um menino saldável. Por algum motivo Harry não estava tão intusiasmado com isso. Ele sabia que a criança não tinha culpa de nada, mas alguma coisa não estava certo. Seu coração não estava nisso. E assim que a criança nascesse ele iria se separar da mulher e correr para seu Severo.

Meia hora, duas detenções e vinte pontos a menos depois, ele voltou para seu quarto e se jogou em sua cama. Ele esperava não ter mais pesadelos esta noite. Afinal, ele precisava acordar em três horas e seu dia estava cheio. Ele realmente precisava de algumas horas de sono.

XXXXXXX

_ Bom dia, Harry – disse a professora McGonagall enquanto se sentava ao seu lado. Seu lugar costumava a ser entre a diretora e Benji, o pequeno filho do mestre de poções da escola.

_ Como vai, Minerva? – ele perguntou. Sua mão logo alcançou o bule de café e ele encheu sua segunda xícara.

O olhar de Minerva viajou entre seu rosto e a xícara interrogativamente. Harry deu de ombros e pôs uma garfada de ovos e bacon em sua boca.

_ Noite difícil? – perguntou a diretora. Ela assoprava seu chá enquanto passava manteiga em uma torrada.

Harry sorriu para ela. Minerva sempre sabia quando ele tinha uma noite cansativa.

_ Um pouco, mas eu estou bem. Nada que uma bebida e uma pequena caminhada não ajudasse.

Minerva sorriu. Seu professor favorito sempre disse que a caminhada o ajudava, desde os tempos da escola.

_ Minerva, será que poderíamos começar aquele clube de duelos na próxima semana? – Harry perguntou. Ele não aguentava mais seus alunos lhe perguntando sobre isso. _ Os alunos estão bastante ansiosos para isso.

Minerva acentil. _ Claro, é só marcar um horário e eu vou reajustar o salão para você.

Harry empurrou o prato e se levantou. Ele tinha um grupo de primeiros anos da Grifinória e Sonserina. Ele tinha que se preparar. Ele acenou para Minerva e John, despenteou o cabelo do menino e saiu pela entrada de professores.

XXXXX

Dois meses haviam se passado. Harry manteve contato com Rony e Hermione. Os dois iriam se casar daqui a alguns meses. Rony finalmente tomara coragem e pedira a Hermione no mês passado em um dos almoços de domingo na Toca. Harry estava feliz por eles. Seus amigos mereciam a felicidade. Rony o escolheu como seu Padrinho e é claro que ele dissera sim. Era um trato que eles tinham desde seu quarto ano. Um iria ser o padrinho de casamento do outro e também de seus futuros filhos. Hermione e Rony eram o padrinho de Tedy depois que ele o adotara.

Harry também estava com vários problemas que ele não queria que ninguém descobrisse. Ele sentia dor no peito, falta de ar, tonturas, dores de estômago e dependendo da manhã, febre. Um dia ele começou a pesquisar na biblioteca e por acaso ele se deparou com um livro de almas-gêmeas. Por curiosidade ele o leu de capa a capa e achou a sua resposta para tudo isso.

O livro dizia que quando um par de almas-gêmeas se encontrassem – admitisse seus pensamentos e sentimentos um ao outro – os dois não poderiam mais ficar separados. Uma separação forçada tinha resultados como os que Harry estava sentindo. Essas dores era o vínculo tentando se concluir e não podia. O livro também dizia que se ficasse separado muito tempo as dores iriam piorar até que seja insuportável e os dois morreriam. Eles tinham um ano e meio no máximo. Ele não contara isso a ninguém, mas um dia ele foi pego.

Era um sábado a tarde e Rony e Hermone iriam jantar com Harry em Hogwarts. Os dois eram para encontrar o amigo em seu escritório para um bate-papo e depois iriam para seus aposentos para o jantar. Quando eles chegaram lá, Hermione bateu e não obteve resposta. Os dois trocaram um olhar e bateram outra vez. Novamente sem resposta.

Rony deu de ombros e girou a maçaneta. A visão que os encontrou tirou sua respiração. Hermione, seu rosto pálido, correu até o amigo e o sacudiu com força. Nada. A respiração de Harry estava fraca, seu corpo quente e seus músculos tremiam. Ele estava segurando um pequeno livro que a menina arrancou de suas mãos enquanto Rony levantava o amigo em seus braços.

Os dois correram para a enfermaria gritando por Madame Ponfrey. O ruivo depositou Harry em uma cama que a enfermeira mandou e deu alguns passos para trás dando espaço para a mulher.

Hermione enquanto isso passava as folhas do livro e a cada palavra que lia seu rosto ficava mais branco. Ela puxou Rony até o canto da ala hospitalar e mostrou o livro a ele.

_ Merlin, Rony! – exclamou a menina baixinho. _ Eles são almas-gêmeas... Como nós não desconfiamos? Madame Ponfrey! – ela correu até a enfermeira e mostrou o livro a ela. _ Harry é Alma-gêmea! Esses são os sintomas da separação...

Madame Ponfrey prendeu a respiração por um minuto e depois saiu correndo para seu escritório. Neste momento a porta se abriu e dois alunos do sétimo ano entraram carregando uma pálida e gritando Gina Weasley.

_ Madame Ponfrey! – chamou um dos meninos. _ A Senhora Potter está em trabalho de parto!

A enfermeira saiu do escritório com várias poções em suas mãos, deu uma rápida olhada nas coisas e mandou um dos meninos chamar um dos curandeiros do St. Mungus para ajudar.

_ Hermione, Rony, eu preciso que vocês tragam a Alma-gêmia de Harry aqui o mais rápido que vocês possam. Isso é urgente!

Os dois amigos saíram correndo da ala hospitalar, desceram as escadas para os terrenos do castelo e Hernione enfiou a mão em sua bolsa e tirou um pequeno frasco de vidro. Ela estendeu a Chave de Portal que Harry lhes dera como emergência e eles foram varidos para a Manssão Potter na Itália.

Os dois pousaram no meio de uma sala de estar luxuosa. Vendo pela janela, a noite caía pelo Fórum Romano. Antes que eles possam se levantar, uma voz veio por trás deles.

_ O que posso fazer por vocês?

Os dois se viraram e deram de cara com um lívido Severo Snape. O homem relaxou depois de ver quem eles eram e sua varinha baixou.

_ Severo! – Hermione exclamou. _ Harry precisa de você urgente!

Severo olhou as espreções dos dois e lhes fez sinal para que o seguissem. Eles correram escada a cima e o homem começou a juntar uma pequena pilha de roupas.

_ O que aconteceu? Ele está bem? – ele perguntou apressadamente. Uma imagem mais terrível que a outra passava pela sua cabeça e ele não poderia se deixar dominar por elas.

_ Harry é a sua Alma-gêmia...

Ela não precisou falar mais nada. O rosto pálido de Severo ficou mais branco ainda e ele correu para o quarto ao lado e correu de volta com Tedy em seus braços. Rony pegou a mala de cima da cama e os três correram para baixo.

_ Depois de hoje todos vão saber que você está vivo – disse Hermione.

Severo deu de ombros.

_ Já era hora, e Harry é mais importante do que qualquer coisa.

_ Além disso – Rony começou desajeitadamente -, A garota resolveu dar a luz hoje.

Severo fez uma careta de desgosto e apertou Tedy ao seu peito para a viagem.

_ Nós vamos lhe dar com isso mais tarde – disse ele firmemente.

Eles agarraram a Chave de Portal e foram transportados diretamente para a Ala Hospitalar.

Madame Ponfrey se virou para o barulho e seus olhos se arregalaram para a terceira pessoa que acompanhava os jovens.

_ Severo!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Já tinha se passado dois dias desde quando Rony e Hermione acharam Harry desmaiado em seu escritório. Também fazia dois dias que Severo estava sentado em uma cadeira desconfortável ao lado da cama do jovem.

Quando os três apareceram na enfermaria de Hogwarts Madame Pomfrey quase tivera um infarto. Levou quase uma hora para que juntos, os três explicassem a mulher o que estava acontecendo. Quando tudo foi dito, ela se levantou e apertou Severo em seus braços. O homem ficou tenso mas começou a relaxar quando Madame Pomfrey começou a chorar em suas vestes.

Quando Hermione mostrou o livro para a enfermeira ela o enxotou para uma cama ao lado da de Harry e começou a correr a varinha sobre seu corpo.

_ Estou bem, mulher! – ele tentou exclamar, enviando o seu famoso brilho para ela.

_ Você não faça esse olhar para mim, Severo Snape! – a enfermeira rosnou, continuando a fazer os seus exames.

Depois de um longo tempo ela estava satisfeita com o que achou e o deixou ir. Imediatamente o homem se sentou ao lado de Harry e tomou uma de suas mãos entre as suas.

E é assim que ele estava quando Minerva abriu as grandes portas da enfermaria e caminhou até ele com uma cara séria.

_ Severo – disse ela.

Severo levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se alargaram por uma fração de segundos antes que ele se recompôs.

_ Minerva – disse ele, seu tom grave.

A mulher sorriu e o puxou para um abraço esmagador. O que tinha com essas mulheres?

_ Como você está meu amigo?

Severo fez uma careta para ela. Ele estava muito bem, obrigado!

_ Como tenho certeza de que você pode ver, eu estou bem Minerva – ele respondeu.

A professora ergueu uma sobrancelha e acenou com a cabeça na direção da cama, onde Harry dormia tranquilamente.

Severo suspirou. _ Certo, eu não estou bem. Satisfeita?

_ Claro – disse ela presunçosamente. Ela teria continuado a se gabar se não fosse por um pequeno gemido ao lado.

Severo estava em seus pés e ao lado de Harry em segundos. Seu rosto estava tentando não mostrar a ansiedade e esperança de que Harry iria acordar, mas Minerva podia ver por baixo da fachada do homem.

_ Harry? – Severo sussurrou em seu ouvido. _ Você pode me ouvir?

XXXXXXXX

Harry estava flutuando em uma névoa maravilhosa. Ele realmente nunca estivera mais relaxado em toda a sua vida; sem preocupação com Voldemort, sem olhar por cima do ombro para não ser pego por Comensais da Morte, sem dever de casa, sem detenção para chegar no horário, sem a briga de seus amigos... Estava ótimo. Harry nunca teria deixado aquele lugar se não fosse...

_ Harry?

O que foi isso? Estavam atrapalhando seu relaxamento! Como ousam? Mas...

_ Você pode me ouvir?

Sim, ele definitivamente conseguia ouvir! Como não podia? A voz estava gritando em seu ouvido. Mas espera... Ele conhecia essa voz... Aquele tom familiar a mais de seis anos. O tom conhecido por "Detenção Potter, e menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória!". Snape! Espera, Snape não era mais Snape... Não, agora Snape era Severo. O seu Severo! Sim, a voz pertencia a Severo!

Ele queria continuar onde estava e ao mesmo tempo ele queria estar com o bruxo mais velho. Harry fez a sua decisão e começou a seguir a voz. A cada segundo ele conseguia escutar o que ela dizia.

_ Vamos lá Harry, acorde... Acorde para mim? – a voz continuou.

Sim, ele iria acordar para ele. Mas como? O jovem fez um esforço e parecia que ele havia conseguido. Seu nariz detectou o cheiro muito familiar de roupas limpas e desinfetante. Ele gemeu. Aparentemente ele fora parar na ala Hospitalar. Mais uma vez.

Harry ouviu dois suspiros e sons de passos se afastando rapidamente para o outro lado. Fazendo força para abrir seus olhos, Harry estremeceu e os fechou rapidamente. Muito claro!

_ Você pode abrir os olhos agora... – o sussurro veio perto de seu ouvido. Agora Harry estremeceu por um motivo muito diferente.

Ele abriu os olhos e primeira coisa que viu foram os brilhantes olhos negros de Severo. Ele sorriu e abriu a boca para falar, mas tudo que saiu foi um coaxar.

_ Beba isso – disse Severo, apoiando sua cabeça para que ele pudesse beber a maravilhosa bebida fria. Ah deus, isso ajudou muito.

_ Oi – disse ele finalmente.

Houve um suspiro, um som de copo quebrando e logo depois braços fortes estavam em volta dele, um rosto pressionado em seu pescoço. A respiração de Severo estava rápida e Harry podia sentir um rastro molhado por sua garganta e caindo para o lençol imaculado a baixo.

O jovem passou os braços em volta do corpo fino e o puxou para mais perto de si mesmo. Como ele sentira falta do homem; o seu cheiro natural misturado com o sabonete, o fumo de poções que Harry não saberia o nome nem se sua vida dependesse disso e o começo de suor.

_ Eu senti sua falta – disse ele baixinho. Parecia que o momento era para falar suavemente em vez de claramente.

Severo jogou uma de suas pernas por cima de as de Harry e apertou seu rosto para mais perto do pescoço do jovem.

_ Eu também senti sua falta – a voz estava abafada mas ele conseguia entender o que o homem dizia.

Uma de suas mãos subiu para brincar com os fios negros do cabelo de Severo. Virando sua cabeça ele depositou um beijo carinhoso na bochecha pálida e limpou as lágrimas das bordas dos olhos negros.

O momento foi quebrado pelo aparecer de Madame Pomfrey e Minerva que caminharam rapidamente para eles. A enfermeira fez uma careta para a cena e fez um gesto para que Severo se levantasse. O homem se enterrou mais para o lado de Harry e não fez menção de obedecer a ordem.

Harry riu e deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

_ Professor Potter, que bom que se juntou aos vivos novamente – disse ela. Aparentemente a mulher resolveu ignorar Severo e começou a fazer seus diagnósticos com sua varinha.

Depois de remexer e cutucar um par de vezes, ela caminhou até o armário e tirou dois frascos de poção e os entregou para Harry. _ Beba tudo.

Quando ele se sentou – depois de vários resmungos de Severo -, ele engoliu as poções e fez uma careta para o gosto. Logo depois um copo d'entregou água fora entregue a ele e bebido com gratidão.

_ Será que não poderia ter um gosto melhor? – ele perguntou, encarando os frascos como se eles o tivessem insultado pessoalmente.

Severo sorriu e o puxou para baixo novamente.

_ Se tiverem um gosto bom, os alunos não se importariam em toma-los – foi a resposta do homem antes que ele enterrou seu rosto no ombro de Harry.

Madame Pomfrey sorriu para eles e saiu para seu escritório com um aviso de "Se precisarem de mim é só chamar". Minerva se aproximou e tocou o rosto de Harry.

_ Você nos deu um susto, professor Potter. Veja se isso não aconteça novamente – disse ela e depois deu-lhe um sorriso. _ Seus alunos mandam melhoras e disseram que iriam se comportar para o professor substituto até a sua volta.

Ele ouviu um bufo ao lado. Harry sorriu para isso. Tinha algumas coisas que apesar de tudo nunca iriam mudar. E era assim que ele queria.

XXXXX

A próxima vez que Harry acordou foi para som de vozes ao seu lado. Ele estava espalhado em sua cama na enfermaria – o que significava que Severo tinha criado coragem para se levantar .

_ Eu trouxe ele para ver Harry – disse uma voz que Harry conhecia bem.

_ Ele ainda não está acordado – respondeu Severo. Pelo som de sua voz ele estava sentado na cadeira de visitantes ao lado de sua cama.

Harry se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos. O sol entrava pelas grandes janelas do outro lado da sala e tinha alguns sons de pássaros do lado de fora do castelo. A sua direita estava Severo e nos pés de sua cama Rony estava parado com Teddy em seu quadril.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Seu filho havia crescido desde quando ele fora para Roma! Ele estava com uma camisa vermelha com várias cobras deslizando sobre ela. Seu cabelo estava azul celeste e seu sorriso era enorme.

_ Papai! – ele gritou, suas pequenas pernas e braços lutando para sair do aperto de Rony.

Harry sorriu e abriu os braços. Em instantes o pequeno corpo estava se retorcendo entre eles. Harry o apertou contra seu peito e respirou o cheiro de bebê que seu filho tinha. Ah Merlin, o quanto ele perdera esse cheiro. O quanto ele queria ter seu pequeno em seus braços...

Sua respiração parou. Ele se lembrou do por que de tudo isso. Ele olhou para Severo com os olhos arregalados e respirando rapidamente.

_ Gina... O que aconteceu com Gina? – sua voz quebrou no final.

Severo e Rony trocaram olhares preocupados por cima da cabeça de Harry.

_ O Que? – explodiu Harry. Ele odiava quando as pessoas escondiam coisas dele. Isso nunca dera certo em toda a sua vida.

_ Está tudo bem, companheiro – começou Rony.

Harry o cortou. _ Rony, eu te conheço a oito anos! Você realmente acha que consegue me enganar? – ele encarou Severo com o seu brilho mais potente. _ Severo, o que está acontecendo?

Severo suspirou e seus ombros caíram. Harry tinha que saber.

_ Gina entrou em trabalho de parto a dois dias atrás – pronto, ele disse.

Harry piscou. Seu filho nasceu? Ah... Ele realmente não precisava de mais nada.

_ E a criança? – ele tinha que perguntar.

Rony fez uma careta na direção da porta. Porque Hermione não estava presente nas conversas mais difíceis?

_ Harry, companheiro, ah uma coisa que Gina não contou para ninguém antes de se casar com você. – ele revirou os olhos para a sua própria excitação e continuou. _ Harry, quando o bebê nasceu Madame Pomfrey – com as ordens de quase todos presentes – fez o feitiço de paternidade no menino. Desculpe cara, mas você não é o pai do filho da minha irmã.

Harry sentiu cores dançar em seus olhos e o som de Rony ficou cada vez mais longe. O que? Ele não era o pai da criança? Então isso tudo foi para nada. Ele iria matar Gina assim que pudesse se levantar da maldita cama! O jovem sentiu o peso de Teddy ser retirado de seu colo e logo depois o som da porta se fechando. Tudo o que ele poderia pensar era nestes longos meses longe de Severo e seu filho. Tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado se não fosse por aquela... Aquela desgraçada de Gina Weasley!

Ele sentiu braços se apertando em volta de seu peito e o puxando para baixo no colchão. Harry estava com tanta raiva por ter sido enganado, tão triste por ficar longe de seus amores, tão...

_ Durma, amor, tudo vai ficar bem quando acordar.

E o sussurro de Severo foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de cair no reino abençoado do sono.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Harry andava a passos largos pelos corredores do castelo. Ele havia acabado de ter sido solto por Madame Ponfrey da Ala Hospitalar; bem, na verdade ele a tinha quase ameaçado para que a mulher o liberasse. Dizer que ele foi mal sucedido seria pouco: "Olhe aqui, Harry James Potter, eu o conheço a oito anos e sei, muito além de qualquer pessoa, os seus pontos fracos. Se você abrir essa boca mais uma vez, o seu natal será nesta enfermaria!" e tudo tinha sido resolvido na mesma hora. Harry bufou indignado. Ele era um professor e ainda tinha medo da enfermeira...

Harry virou uma esquina rapidamente e seu ombro foi agarrado por trás. Antes que ele soubesse sua varinha estava pressionada contra o pulso na garganta da pessoa que o agarrara. Dando um suspiro de alívio, Harry guardou a varinha e fez uma careta para o homem.

_ Você tem noção do que eu poderia ter feito a sua elegante pessoa? Não, você não tem – ele se virou e continuou andando para os seus aposentos, no final do corredor.

Ele foi agarrado outra vez. _ Harry, espere...

Ele se virou. Seus olhos verdes ardiam de raiva e seu corpo tremia com o poder reprimido... Ah, como ele queria abrir mão de seu poder... Soltar ele só um pouquinho... Harry foi sacudido de seu tranze novamente.

_ Harry! Preste atenção em mim... Escute a minha voz... Tente seguir a minha respiração... Isso, respire comigo... Agora abra os seus belos olhos... Isso mesmo, vamos lá...

Harry deu mais um suspiro e abriu os olhos. Severo estava parado a sua frente, suas mãos pousadas em seus ombros e os olhos fixos nele. Harry se sentiu envergonhado; ele não deveria ter tirado a sua raiva no homem, quanto mais deixa-la o consumir. Graças a Merlin Severo sabia o que fazer.

_ Sinto muito, Severo – ele começou. _ Eu estou nervoso, com raiva... Até mesmo magoado... Bem, eu só quero acabar com tudo isso de uma vez e dormir uma noite tranquila, entende?

Severo sorriu para ele e ergueu uma mão para empurrar uma mecha de seu cabelo para fora de sua testa.

_ Eu sei, Harry... Você não tem que se descupar. Vamos?

Ele estendeu a mão para Harry e juntos os dois caminharam para o final do corredor... Somente para encontrar os pais Weasleys e Gina parada a sua porta.

O aperto de Severo na mão de Harry se intensificou e o jovem respiru profundamente. "Vamos lá, vamos acabar com tudo isso e ter uma noite de sono.".

Arthur e Molly acenaram com a cabeça para eles e Harry sorriu para eles. Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, ele não poderia deixar de amar os dois; deixar de amar toda a família Weasley.

Bem, menos uma. Pensando em Gina, ele deu a senha ao retrato e entrou em seu quarto sendo seguido rapidamente por Severo e seus convidados.

_ Você sabe o que fazer – disse Harry, fixando seu olhar frio em Gina. A garota balançou a cabeça e seguiu na direção de seu quarto. Molly pôs o pacote em seus braços em um canto protegido do sofá e seguiu atrás de sua filha para ajudar a fazer as malas.

_ Arthur, vamos precisar de você aqui, por favor – ela jogou por cima do ombro.

Arthur sorriu para eles e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry foi até um armário perto da lareira e olhou fixamente para uma velha garrafa de conhaque; um presente de agradecimento da família Malfoy por ele ter tirado Draco de Azkaban.

_ Eu espero que você não está pensando em beber a essa hora da manhã – disse uma voz arrastada atrás dele.

Harry se virou e passou os braços em volta da cintura de Severo, deixando sua testa cair no ombro do homem.

_ Parece muito bom – ele replicou, mas sua voz não carregava nenhuma raiva, só cansaço.

Severo passou a mão em seus cabelos indisciplinados e deu um beijo em sua testa.

_ Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver.

Harry sorriu para ele e caminhou até o bebê no sofá. Ajoelhando-se, ele estendeu a mão e afastou o cobertor para que pudesse dar uma olhada na criança. Sim, ela era bonita; não sua filha, mas bonita. Seus cabelos vermelhos eram todo Weasley e seus olhos eram azuis. Harry não sabia se era de algum dos irmãos ou do pai da bebê.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Gina saiu levitando seu malão e seus pais atrás dela. Ela parou perto de Harry e olhou para baixo na direção do bebê. Seu rosto fez uma careta.

_ Eu não a quero – disse ela fortemente.

Harry endureceu. Como ela poderia dizer isso? Como uma mãe poderia abandonar o seu próprio filho? Harry chegou a conclusão que este era o fim de Gina; a menina tinha ficado completamente louca.

Um barulho acima da cabeça chamou sua atenção. Só dera tempo de ver a mão da Sra. Weasley se afastando da face de Gina. Ele se levantou devagar e fitou a garota nos olhos.

_ Você tem exatamente um minuto para recolher as suas coisas e sair dos meus aposentos e da minha vista – disse ele calmamente. _ Eu não quero ver a sua cara nunca mais na minha vida. Tente se aproximar de mim e você irá estabelecer residência permanente em Azkaban. Fui claro?

Gina lhe lançou um olhar de desdém.

_ Cristal – disse ela. Lançamdo um feitiço de levitação em suas coisas, ela olhou mais uma vez para seus pais e saiu da sala.

Assim que a porta se fechou um soluço foi ouvido e Molly caiu em prantos nos braços de Arthur. Era claro que o homem também precisava de ajuda. Harry viu pelo canto de olho Severo retirar dois frascos de seu bolso e se aproximar de Arthur.

_ Aqui – ele estendeu um frasco cheio de líquido claro. _ Poção calmante – complementou ao ver o ponto de interrogação no rosto do homem. Arthur levou o frasco até os lábios da mulher e a persuadiu a beber. Quando Molly se acalmou, ele encolheu os itens do bebê e os enfiou no bolso. Quando ele fez menção de se abaixar para pegar o bebê, Harry se curvou e apanhou a pequena em seus braços.

_ Eu lhe ajudo – ofereceu Severo, percebendo que o homem não poderia levar Molly e a criança de uma vez. Indo até Harry, ele pegou a bebê em seus braços e caminhou até a lareira. Apanhando uma pitada de Pó de Flu, ele atirou no fogo e deu um passo para dentro das chamas gritando " A Toca".

Arthur sorriu para ele e ajeitou a esposa para entrar na lareira. Harry sorriu de volta para ele. Arthur iria ter um tempo difícil com ajudar Molly e a si mesmo com a perda de Gina.

_ Eu sinto muito, Harry. Sinto muito que ela tenha te enganado...

Harry ergueu uma mão para que ele parace. Ele estava cançado e o homem não tinha nada para se descupar; a única que o tinha traído era Gina, e agora isso tinha acabado.

_ Você não tem nada para se descupar, Sr. Weasley – ele sorriu.

Arthur parecia entender o que ele disse e acenou com a cabeça. Jogando um pouco de Pó de Flu no fogo, ele gritou o endereço e uma explosão verde marido e mulher desapareceram.

Harry suspirou profundamente. Tinha acabado. Toda a tristeza e solidão tinha acabado. Ele sorriu. Seus pés lhe levaram até o quarto de Gina; estava vaziu de todos os objetos que poderiam lhe lembrar dela. Com um aceno de varinha, as paredes retornaram a sua cor original – branco – e ele bateu a porta atrás de si.

Não resistindo, o jovem encheu um copo do líquido âmbar e se jogou no sofá, esticando suas pernas e apoiando os pés na mesa de café. Sua vida estava prestes a entrar nos eixos.

O fogo voltou a vida e Severo deu um passo para fora da lareira, fazendo Harry sentir inveja.

_ Eu te odeio – declarou ele sorrindo.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha; Harry não sabia se era pela declaração ou pelo copo cheio até a metade em suas mãos. Ele decidiu que era pelos dois.

_ Como você pode entrar e sair das lareiras sem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar? Eu não consigo me equilibrar e sempre caio do outro lado; sem contar quase morrer sufocado por aspirar as cinzas...

Severo riu alto. Ele foi até o armário e encheu um copo para ele mesmo. Caminhando até o sofá, ele deu um beijo nos lábios de Harry e se sentou ao seu lado.

_ Isso, meu amor, é somente para aqueles que tem perfeito equilíbrio no chão, o que evidentemente, não é o seu caso.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Harry acordou nas primeiras horas da manhã com o som de algo respirando em seu pescoço. "O que..." Oh, ele se lembrou. Era Severo. Eles estavam em sua cama em seus aposentos em Hogwarts. Ele sorriu.

A respiração do homem bagunçava seu cabelo e seus braços estavam apertados na sintura de Harry. Ele extremeceu. Oh, como isso era bom...

Harry sentiu algo se agitar em suas partes inferiores. Fazia muito tempo que este algo não acordava. Ele se ajeitou e não pôde reprimir um gemido. Algo comprido e duro pressionou contra seu trazeiro e outro gemido soou no quarto. Os braços que o segurava se apertaram e o arrastaram contra um peito firme e para mais perto da fonte de seus desejos.

Lábios finos começaram a trilhar beijos na lateral de seu pescoço e Harry derreteu para tras, movendo seu trazeiro contra o pênis do homem.

Severus puxou o jovem para um beijo lenta e agonizante enquanto ele estava deitado por cima dele, pressionando-o de volta para o colchão que já havia deixado a sua marca em ambos. Seus corpos deslizou uns contra os outros, alisado pelo suor.

Severus interrompeu o beijo e pegou a mão de Harry. _ Impaciente, Harry?

_ Para você? Sim - disse ele.

Dedos finos começaram a lentamente, quase com reverência-desfazer os botões de sua camisa de dormir. O simples movimento acalmou as tentativas de Harry em despir-se, e ele olhou para cima. _ Eu gostaria de fazer isso devaga - disse Severus, desabotoando o último botão e permitindo a camisa de Harry a cair no chão. _ Tem sido... bastante tempo.

_ Oh - Harry disse, desejando que a sua latejante, galo rebelde em sua apresentação. _ Ok. Aqui, deixe-me... - Silenciosamente, Harry começou agradecendo o deus do sexo que Severus estava usando roupas de dormir. Quando a camisa branca derreteu para revelar a pele pálida e cheia de cicatrizes, Harry lançou uma respiração profunda e deixou suas mãos vagar.

_ Eu sabia que você ia ser incrível - ele sussurrou. _ Instinto.

Lentamente, Severus levou Harry em seus braços, e Harry fez o mesmo, sentindo um leve tremor no corpo de Severo.

_ Tudo certo? - Harry perguntou, esfregando as mãos ao longo das costas de Severo.

_ Sim, muito, sim - disse Severo, recuando. Ele ficou quieto por um momento com a mesma hesitação que ainda parecia tão novo para Harry. _ Eu nunca esperei estar aqui. Em todos os sentidos que realmente importa, este é um lugar que eu nunca estive antes.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram com aimplicação, mas antes que pudesse perguntar a Severo para esclarecer, ele falou.

_ Eu quis dizer em relação aos meus sentimentos por você, seu idiota! - com isso, ele puxou Harry para frente e soltou o cinto. _ Como você sempre tem que ser um professor de Hogwarts-Ah! - Severus gentilmente pegou o pênis de Harry na mão, dedos ágeis fazendo Harry querer se reverter para ele. _ Nenhuma calça, Potter?

_ Não esta noite - disse Harry, seus olhos brilando de alegria.

Embora Severus tinha permitido Harry para assumir a liderança em todas as outras partes de seu relacionamento, Harry ainda prendeu a respiração um pouco quando ele rolou em cima de Severus, ansiando-o para a cama com seu corpo. Ele passou as mãos sobre o lado de Severo e chupava seu pescoço, satisfeito quando Severus jogou a cabeça para trás e deu um suspiro suave. Ele deixou seus lábios viajarem para baixo de seu peito lentamente, lambendo os mamilos de Severus enquanto suas mãos viajaram mais longe.

"Lentamente", Severus tinha dito, e Harry tomou sua palavra como uma directiva. Ele deixou sua língua viajar sobre o torso de Severo, forçando suas mãos não se aventurarem ao seu destino desejado tão rapidamente quanto ele queria. A parte interna da coxa de Severo foi suave, seus lábios acariciando amorosamente enquanto mostrava sua afeição em cada toque, cada movimento.

Mas os sons que Severo estava fazendo rapidamente se tornou demais para ele. Convocando a coragem que ele tinha usado para enfrentar Voldemort, Harry chupou o lóbulo da orelha de Severo e perguntou: _ Você tem lubrificante?

Severus gemeu e suas mãos apertaram as nádegas de Harry. _ Gaveta superior. - Como Harry estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, Severo esticou o pescoço para chupar um mamilo, fazendo o pênis de Harry endurecer ainda mais com a atenção.

Ele tinha chegado tão longe, e Severo ainda estava de costas. Harry beijou-o mais uma vez e abriu a garrafa de lubrificante, prendendo a respiração.

Severo abriu as pernas debaixo dele.

Harry quase chegou ali mesmo. Ele levou um dedo úmido e começou a esfregar círculos em torno da abertura de Severo, voltando a beijá-lo, satisfeito quando Severus mal podia responder. Seus beijos pararam e começou a dar pequenos suspiros como o dedo de Harry deslizou para dentro.

_ Sim - Severus sussurrou, abrindo as pernas mais e movendo os quadris em tempo com os golpes de Harry.

Foi como um presente, Harry pensou, tendo Severus espalhar-se assim, de modo aberto e bonito e querendo ele. Nunca em seus sonhos mais selvagens ele achou que isso era possível. Pensamentos de como a sua vida sexual iria ser voltaram para ele, e Harry ficou surpreso com o quão pouco ele conhecia Severo. E como ele realmente precisava confiar em seus instintos, sempre.

Ele inseriu outro dedo, observando Severus se mexer e gemer sem vergonha, então rapidamente inserido outro. Seu pênis pulsava quase dolorosamente quando ele tirou os dedos e cobriu seu próprio pênis no lubrificante.

Ele se mudou para cobrir o corpo de Severus com a sua própria, mas o beijou mais uma vez, à espera de Severo para abrir os olhos e-através de uma névoa de luxúria- olhou neles antes de entrar em um impulso suave.

Severus jogou a cabeça para trás e deu um gemido soando quase doloroso. Obrigando-se aficar parado, Harry perguntou: _ Você está bem? – os músculos internos de Severo se apertaram em torno dele e Harry gemeu, sem se mover. _ Severo?

Braços fortes vieram ao redor dele e pernas longas em foram em volta de seu trazeiro e Severus apertou em volta dele. Com um gemido, Harry tomou isso como uma afirmativa e começou a se mover.

"Lentamente não parece ser mais possível", - pensou enquanto empurrava, os sons de prazer de Severo como música para ele. Ele beliscou os mamilos de Severus e chupou o ponto sensível em seu pescoço e mudou-se dentro dele, tentando encontrar esse ponto ... Um suspiro dura, então um gemido alto e Harry sabia que ele tinha encontrado.

Seu pênes bateu a próstata de Severus a cada vez que ele empurrava no homem, e Harry ficou maravilhado como belo Severo olhou enquanto ele estava sendo fodido, como suas características traíram o seu abandono, como o seu cabelo nunca tinha olhado mais bonito do que agora, abertas sobre o travesseiro.

_ Você é lindo - disse Harry com um grunhido, sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximando e com a esperança de afastar-lo por mais um momento. _ Severus... - ele sussurrou, então envolveu sua mão ao redor do pênis de Severus e começou a acariciá-lo no tempo com seus impulsos. _ Venha para mim.

Os músculos de Severo se apertaram em torno dele e ele veio com um grito, e Harry acariciou-o até Severo finalmente estava mole abaixo dele. Harry agarrou os quadris de Severo e empurrou para outro momento até que ele veio.

Exausto e eufórico, Harry afundou no travesseiro ao lado de Severo, não estando disposto a falar para quebrar o momento. Em todos os seus curtos, relacionamentos fracassados, ele nunca teve uma vez um encontro sexual que poderia ser comparado ao que ele acabara de experimentar. Ele se perguntou se Severus sentiu o mesmo.

Ele virou-se e encontrou Severo olhando para o teto, sua expressão subterrâneo, olhando perdido e desfeito.

_ Severo? - Harry perguntou, colocando a mão em seu rosto, não sabendo o que dizer. _ Você está bem?

Lentamente, seus olhos deixaram o local no teto e mudou-se para Harry. Enquanto Harry sentiu alegria e espanto para seu acoplamento, Severus parecia devastado.

_ Eu... - ele começou, mas balançou a cabeça.

_ Fiz algo de errado? - Harry perguntou.

_ Não, eu... - braços delgados envolveu-se em volta de Harry, puxando sua cabeça no peito de Severo. _ Nunca foi assim. Antes. Por que você está aqui?

A pergunta foi feita como se Severus realmente não tinha idéia, quase como se ele não tinha a intenção de fazê-la. Por que Harry estava aqui? Ele abriu a boca para dizer que ele queria estar aqui, mas a verdade gritou a resposta em seu coração antes que ele pudesse falar.

Ele amava Severo. Foi por isso que ele estava aqui. Este homem, que parecia tão duro, parecia tão incapaz de mostrar qualquer emoção tinha aberto seu coração e deixou Harry em sua vida. Cada medo que ele tinha quando começou essa relação desapareceu quando Harry olhou nos olhos negros e viu o homem debaixo dele.

_ Porque eu te amo e quero estar com você. Porque você é incrível para mim.

Severo franziu a testa, mas continuou a olhar para Harry, e Harry pensou que parecia que ele estava lutando para acreditar nele.

_ Eu também – veio o sussurro de Severo.

Harry sorriu e se deitou no peito Severo novamente, estendendo a mão para puxar um cobertor sobre os dois antes de envolver-se em torno de Severo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, e Harry começou a cochilar, quando Severus disse: _ Fique?

Apenas uma palavra, mas disse muito.

_ Eu não estava pensando em ir em qualquer lugar. Vou ficar aqui, sempre.

Ele sentiu o aceno de cabeça de Severo e seu corpo relaxar, e ambos foram dormir.

Epílogo:

Era a manhã depois de seu aniversário de um ano, e Harry não tinha idéia do que ele tinha feito de errado.

Ele tinha planejado ontem para ser completamente mágico. Severus estava tão habituado a ser mimado por ele, realmente, que Harry queria fazer tudo certo. Ele acordou Severo cedo, envolvendo a boca em torno de seu pau e sugando-o até a conclusão antes mesmo de ele tinha aberto os olhos. Severo retornou o favor no chuveiro e, em seguida, eles foram para um dia de aulas.

Naquela noite, Harry teve uma refeição especial preparada e ele e Severus falaram sobre o ano passado, como ele estava feliz que eles tinham chegado tão

longe, como ele esperava que isso funcionasse.

Severo tinha manifestado preocupações semelhantes. Mas o medo que tinha estado lá nos primeiros dias de seu relacionamento tinha desaparecido, e Severo

confessou que Harry era o único homem que ele já tinha realmente confiado.

A declaração aqueceu o coração de Harry, e Severo olhou para ele com uma certa expectativa, como se estivesse à espera que ele diga alguma coisa.

_ Estou tão feliz que você me deixar entrar por trás de seu escudo impenetrável - ele disse quando Severus não parava de olhar para ele.

_ De fato. Estou feliz também. Este ano tem sido ...

_ Sim? - Harry tinha pedido.

Ele tinha hesitado, mas disse: _ Este ano tem sido facilmente o melhor da minha vida - o fato de que Severus hesitou significava que ainda tinha um caminho

a percorrer, mas Harry sabia que eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Ele rapidamente disse o mesmo e, em seguida, perguntou Severus a se juntar a ele no

quarto.

Sua vida amorosa tinha sido lento, assim como o primeiro momento em que Severo tinha pedido isso dele. Harry despejou todo o amor que ele sentia por

Severus em movimentos de seu corpo, dizendo sem palavras, tudo que Severo tinha vindo a significar para ele.

Mas quando eles terminaram, ainda abraçados com força, Severo ainda tinha aquele olhar de expectativa em seu rosto, como se ele estivesse esperando por algo.

Harry apenas sorriu para ele, disse-lhe que o amava, então fui dormir.

Ele acordou esta manhã para uma cama vazia.

Franzindo a testa, saiu em sua sala de estar, mas parecia que Severo já tinha saído para o café-da-manhã.

O resto do dia não foi mais suave. O café estava cheio de bacon mutilado, facas e garfos batendo através dos pratos, e cartas jogadas em cima dos ovos de Harry.

_ Por favor, diga a coruja para parar de jogar sua correspondência em minha direção, Potter.

Tinha sido idades desde que Severus o tinha chamado Potter.

Harry mentalmente revisada tudo o que ele tinha feito ontem, até e inclusive a vida amorosa de abalar a terra que tinham compartilhado apenas algumas horas

antes, mas não conseguia pensar em uma coisa que ele tinha feito de errado. Quando ele tentou perguntar a Severo, ele tem um olhar incrédulo e uma túnica

negra tirando-o no rosto, como Severo se afastou.

O almoço foi o mesmo, e pela hora do jantar Harry sabia que ele teria que pedir uma explicação.

Ele esperou por Severo em sua sala de estar após a última aula do dia. Jantar não foi por várias horas, e Harry sabia que ele nunca iria tirá-lo se ele

esperou até a noite. Batendo o pé, impaciente, Harry esperou até que ele finalmente viu a porta aberta e Severus entrar.

_ Severo...

_ O que você quer, Potter?

Harry estremeceu, não utilizado para ser tratado desta forma por Severo agora, não depois do ano que eles tiveram, e não depois que ele aprendeu o quão

maravilhoso Severo poderia ser. _ Fiz algo errado? - uma pergunta reta, um Severo teria de responder, ele pensou.

_ Você já fez alguma coisa errada? - Severo perguntou, sua provocação tom e seu corpo em uma linha rígida. _ Estou incerto, Potter. Suponho que isso depende do que suas intenções foram, no que temos vindo a fazer há um ano!

_ Minhas intenções? Eu não entendo!

_ Não, eu não entendia. Pensei que as coisas estavam indo bem, eu achava que sabia o que você pretendia - Por um momento Severus parecia se encolher em si mesmo, mas ele rapidamente endireitou as costas e disse: _ Eu não sei por que estou surpreendido com a sua crueldade, a sua imaturidade em lidar com este namoro, Potter.

Harry respirou fundo várias vezes, em seguida, aproximou-se do dragão rugindo.

_ Ok, eu não tenho idéia porque você está com raiva. Eu sei ... eu sou um

idiota - Harry disse quando parecia que Severus estava prestes a gritar novamente. _ Mas se você me dizer exatamente por que você está com raiva, então

talvez eu possa obtê-lo direito.

_ Você realmente precisa-lo escrito para você como a criança vira-lata idiota que você é? - Harry se encolheu, mas Severus não tomou conhecimento. _ Tudo bem!

Nós começamos um namoro um ano e um dia atrás, Potter. O NamoroMágico. Ontem foi o dia que você tem que terminar o namoro com uma proposta formal ou dizer que você prefere que nos separemos!

Harry abriu a boca, fez um barulho de grunhidos, em seguida, fechou-la novamente.

_ Eu vejo - disse Severo, seus lábios finos e suas mãos apertados. _ Muito bem. O namoro terminou e nós não estamos mais juntos.

_ Namoro? - Harry disse, levantando finalmente. Essa não foi a primeira, nem era a décima vez que Severo tinha usado a palavra "namoro" para

descrever seu relacionamento. "Que diabos você quer dizer-Oh!"

De repente, o pensamento de Harry correu de volta para a primeira noite quando Severo disse que eles iriam começar um Namoro. A promessa de que ele iria fazer as coisas da maneira certa, Severo querendo um namoro moderno em oposição a um formal, não dormir com ele até o começo de seu compromisso. Como ele se referia a si mesmo como o pretendido de Harry.

_ Oh, Deus - Harry sussurrou para si mesmo. _ Eu sou um idiota completo. Um...

Severo ficou lá, olhando como se estivesse preparando-se para a rejeição. Seus pensamentos em tumulto, Harry olhou para ele e sentiu sua mente abrandar.

Há realmente não foi algo para se pensar, ele percebeu. Ele amava Severus e não tinha dúvida de que ele queria passar o resto de sua vida com ele. A proposta

formal seria apenas ajudar ao longo o que teria acontecido eventualmente.

_ Eu, um - disse ele, procurando uma desculpa em algum lugar, em qualquer lugar. _ Eu queria te dar um anel, mas tudo o que eu encontrei foi muito chamativo.

Os punhos de Severo começaram a abrir e otimismo cauteloso assumiu as linhas duras em seu rosto. _ Então, eu tinha pedi a um joalheiro para fazer alguma coisa. Mas ainda não ficou pronto.

Harry observou enquanto os ombros de Severo relaxarem, enquanto seus olhos perderam aquele terrível olhar magoado. _ E o namoro ...

_ Eu quero casar com você - Harry disse, sorrindo agora que ele tinha dito. _ Muito. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Eu sinto muito que eu

te dei motivo para duvidar disso.

Severo olhou para a lareira, o rosto torcido em confusão. _ Eu não sabia o que pensar. Tudo parecia estar indo tão bem. Ontem foi ... agradável, mas eu

pensei que talvez você estava me deixando para baixo suavemente.

_ Nunca - Harry disse, mentalmente chamando Hermione e pedindo-lhe o nome do melhor joalheiro na Grã-Bretanha. "Por que eu não li aquele maldito livro de tradições bruxas que Hermione lhe dera de natal?". Inclinou-se para beijar Severus quando de repente um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

_ Espera aí - disse ele. _ Os termos do namoro ...

_ Sim?

_ Hum... Eu não sei como perguntar isso, mas você tem sido tão bom para mim neste último ano – "Bom" não era exatamente a melhor palavra para usar, mas

Harry não tinha idéia de como dizer que ele esperava Severo a ser um bastardo completo, um ditador na cama, e quase tão suave como um porco-espinho. O fato de que ele era o oposto, de repente teve Harry se questionando se o seu comportamento foi devido ao seu papel no namoro.

_ Sim? - Severo perguntou, o olhar com medo de voltar ao seu rosto. _ Eu presumiria que é uma coisa boa?

_ Sim, claro. Eu só estou querendo saber... foi por causa do namoro? Ou...

Severo interrompeu-o com um beijo, roubando a respiração de Harry quando ele passou os braços ao redor dele, seus lábios acariciando Harry com uma ternura

doce. Quando ele se afastou um instante depois, o coração de Harry sentia mais leve e seu pênis estava meio duro.

_ Um – ele tentou.

_ Eu lhe disse que você realmente não me conhece, Harry. O namoro formal, permitiu-me de me mostrar a você completamente. Foi o caminho certo para ir sobre ele.

Harry sorriu. _ Sim. Era realmente uma das minhas melhores ideias - disse ele, mentalmente decidindo a nunca, nunca deixar Severo saber a verdade. Só iria lhe machucar, e era ele, Harry, que era o culpado por não saber dessas coisas.

_ O que sobre nós pular o jantar, hmm? Pegar onde paramos na noite passada?

_ Você está louco? - Severo gritou, afastando-se dele. _ Eu tenho um casamento para planejar, e algo me diz que se eu não fazê-lo Molly Weasley vai. E eu realmente não quero isso!

Harry revirou os olhos e agarrou Severus antes que ele pudesse fugir.

_ Não esta noite, você não vai - disse ele, e levou Severo para o quarto. _ Eu acho que há uma parte do seu dedo mindinho do pé que eu ainda não conheço completamente.

_ E é esse o seu plano? - Severo perguntou. _ Para me conhecer em todos os sentidos?

_ Eu tenho toda a minha vida - disse Harry, seu sorriso diabólico mas seus olhos traindo seu coração. _ Poderia muito bem começar agora.

_ Harry? – chamou Severo atrás dele.

_ Sim?

_ Eu amo você – disse Severo em seu ouvido.


End file.
